3rd Dragneel One-shots
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: This is nothing special, just a random series of One-shots with different characters from different series. If you got a pairing you wanna see, let me know. Crossover pairings are eligible. Slow updates. Possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Izuku x Momo

**Hello everyone, if you don't know who I am, then I'll tell you. I am the man who all the girls want…..the guy all the guys wanna be…..a man who wishes to bring joy through Fanfiction…...I am….The 3rd Dragneel, and this is my new story, a series of One-Shots based on different crack or Canon pairings.**

 **Some rules: I will not pair Heroes and Villains together. I will NOT do Gender swaps cause that's just disgusting. No Yuri or Yaoi. And most importantly…..NO BROTHER AND SISTER SHIT, THAT'S JUST WRONG.**

 **The One-Shots can be between any characters from anime, cartoons, video games etc. But there may be a few I can't do because I don't like the pairing idea or I've never seen the series. For those who've seen my story Fairy Tail's Bachelor, the reason I removed that story was because I honestly….didn't see a point to it. I'm sorry, but I feel like this kind of story adds variety.**

 **This story won't have JUST LEMONS as I wanna test how good I can make romance stories. If you guys have any ideas, let me know and I'll put them in a vote.**

 **For the first pairing, it will one I've thought of recently and I love the idea.**

 **From MY Hero Academia…..**

 **Izuku Midoriya x Momo Yaoyorozu**

U.A High School was known to be one of the best Hero Schools in the world. Many great heroes have graduated from this prestigious school, but few have actually formed a true relationship that lasted. The reason for this was simple: maintaining a relationship while performing heroic duties would be too much of a burden to both parties.

However, this doesn't apply to two particular Heroes in training.

"Okay, clear." Kirishima whispered as he peered his head out of a corner, motioning his hand. Ojiro, Mina and Tokoyami quickly ran passed him, taking cover behind another corner ahead of them. Currently, Class 1-A's teacher Shota Aizawa had instructed his class to participate in a 'Hostage Rescue' exercise. Two students are placed in one of the manny buildings in Ground Beta while four others act as Heroes, using their Quirks in order to help them determine where the hostages were.

"Tokoyami, can you use Dark Shadow to check that building?" Ojiro asked the raven-like student, who nodded.

"Dark Shadow." Emerging out of Tokoyami's black cloak was his Quirk Dark Shadow. Putting his hands in his pockets, Tokoyami and Dark Shadow entered the building. As they investigated, the other three began to talk amongst themselves.

"Man, we've been here for over an hour, and we still couldn't find them~" Mina whined while sitting on the ground. "Are we sure they're not just moving around?"

"I don't think Aizawa would let the hostages move. That would be too unrealistic." Ojiro said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, plus we've already checked most of the buildings here. This one should be it." Kirishima said while looking at the sky. "Man, it's already our second year and a lot if crap already happened. I guess we're ready for anything, huh?"

"Yeah…..do you guys think someone in our class will hook up?" Both Kirishima and Ojiro looked at Mina in shock, the pink skinned hero put her hands behind her head while kicking her feet up a bit. "I mean we've known each other for over a year, I thought for sure someone would've gotten together." A smirk crept on Mina's face as she looked at Ojiro. "I was kinda hoping you and Tooru would tie the knot Ojiro."

"Woah, I just see Hagakure as a friend, nothing more." Ojiro chuckled nervously while Kirishima shook his head and Mina sighed in disappointment. Soon Tokoyami exited the building he had investigated. "Tokoyami, did you find-Tokoyami?" The young Heroes noticed something….rather odd about their avian friend. For one thing, his head was lowered, and his cheeks seemed to be extremely red, as if he just did something embarrassing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kirishima placed a hand on his shoulder, to which Tokoyami muttered something under his breath. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I…..I…..I…...found them." Tokoyami finally blurted out, his cheeks growing even redder.

"Really?! Where?" Mina shouted in joy. However, much to her confusion, he looked down even more.

"Forbidden…...territory…"

"Huh?"

"W-W-We cannot….go in there….forbidden territory…." Kirishima and Ojiro looked at each other in confusion while Mina just sighed.

"Fine, you can stay out here if you want, but I'm gonna go in. You guys coming with?" Curious about what Tokoyami saw, Kirishima and Ojiro nodded at Mina before the three entered the building, allowing Tokoyami to slide against the wall.

"Man, I've never seen Tokoyami act like that since the Room Inspection. I wonder what he saw?" Kirishima said out loud as he and the others walked up to the second level.

"No clue. Maybe Mr. Aizawa set up something for the rescuers." Mina said while shrugging her shoulders.

"It could be. In hostage situations, you never know what you'll-"

*SQUISH*SMOOCH*

Ojiro couldn't finish his words as a strange sound echoed through the halls of the building. "Umm, what the hell is that?" Mina said curiously.

"I don't know but…...it sounds like it's coming from that room." Kirishima said while pointing at the room at the end of the hall. Being the man he was, Kirishima began to cautiously walk towards the room, hardening his arms in the event this was an ambush. However, the moment he entered the room…..he was frozen solid.

Inside the room was none other than his good friends and the smartest people in Class 1-A Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu. The two were chosen by Aizawa to act as the Hostages from the test, but what they were doing was something NO HOSTAGE would do. Rather than being tied back to back like they were instructed, Izuku and Momo were currently seated against a table…..while exchanging saliva, with the female sitting on the male's lap. That's right folks, the two most unlike people you could imagine were currently making out in front of the red haired Hero. Izuku's hands gently rubbed along Momo's curves while Momo's hands ran along his messy green hair, all while their tongues were engaged in a heated battle. If Kirishima looked closer, he could see some saliva escaping their mouths.

Speaking of Kirishima, his face began to change to the same color as his face as his mouth was gaped in shock. He was close to letting out a gasp, but he quickly covered his mouth before hiding outside.

Now, you're probably wondering: how in the hell did these two end up sucking face? Well, we're gonna need to go back a few months.

' _One day after the Sports Festival'_

Momo Yaoyorozu never considered herself above her classmates, and she was especially proud of her skills with her Quirk Creation. However, all that changed after the Sports Festival. While she was able to pass through the obstacle course, as well as the Cavalry Battle. However, all her confidence went down the drain when she lost her first match in the tournament bracket by Fumikage Tokoyami. She had overestimated her defensive capabilities and ended up losing in way of a ring out. To think, she embarrassed herself in front of thousands of people, it felt like her whole world was shattered.

She asked herself….could she still be a Hero?

"Because of your excellent performances during the Sports Festival, you'll have tomorrow and the next day off of school to rest. I suggest you make the most out of that time. Class dismissed." Aizawa told his class before he exited the room. Some of the students were relieved that they were receiving a break after the intensity of the Sports Festival, but a few like Izuku Midoriya felt like this break might tamper with their Hero training. One by one, the classroom of Class 1-A began to thin out, with some going off to speak with their friends.

"Hey Deku, ready to go?" Ochaco Uraraka asked the green haired friend with a smile. In any given day, Izuku would go to the train station with his good friends Uraraka and Tenya Iida. However…...things have been rather different for two reasons.

The first was that their friend Iida was absent. During the finals of the Sports Festival, he was given a call that his brother Tensei, also known as the Turbo Hero: Ingenium, was the latest victim of the Hero Killer and was currently in the hospital.

The second was….a much more different reason. Ever since the Sports Festival, Yaoyorozu had been down in the dumps, something Izuku noticed right away. She was a diligent student who would help and socialize with her classmates, but recently she's been…..distant. Though the two never truly formed a friendship, he respected her intelligence, as well as her skills as a Hero. Despite being an awkward person, Izuku's Heroic side told him that he needed to help her get out of her funk.

"S-Sorry Uraraka, but I have to do something. You can go ahead." Izuku said with heavy regret in his voice. The cute brunette lost her smile and looked at her friend in surprise before nodding reluctantly.

"Oh, okay." Then, she gave a big, if not forced smile. "Well, I'll see later Deku!" With that, the Gravity Quirk user walked away. Izuku hated lying to his friends, especially when it came to his Quirk One for All. But…...he had to talk to Yaoyorozu to see if he could do something. The last people that walked out of the classroom where Kirishima, Mina, Sero and Jirou, who have the green haired male a quick goodbye. Once they left, the only ones left in the classroom where Izuku and Momo, the latter still packing her things with a deep frown.

' _O-Okay, your alone with her…..a girl…...in the classroom….oh man.'_ Having realized his situation, Izuku's social anxiety began to kick in as he stared at Momo. Even if he WANTED to help her, he was still nervous about being left alone with an admittedly attractive girl. While he was no Mineta, even Izuku had to admit Yaoyorozu was the most beautiful girl in his class, especially with her Hero Costume. He was brought out his thoughts when he noticed Momo putting her bag over her shoulders and walking towards the back exit. "Ummm, Y-Yaoyorozu?"

"Hmmmm?" The black haired beauty turned her head to see the nervous expression of Izuku Midoriya, someone she hadn't spoken much to, but regardless respected. "Oh, Midoriya. I didn't see you there, I'm sorry." Momo said in an apologetic tone, making Izuku chuckle a bit.

"N-No, it's fine. I was j-just going to leave, b-but there was something I w-wanted to ask you." A black eyebrow was raised on Momo's head as she and Izuku walked out of the classroom, closing the door behind them. Since most of UA has left for the long weekend, it was a good time for a chat.

"Okay, what is it?" Gulping nervously, Izuku began to fiddle with the strap of his backpack, trying to find the right words to say without sounding too pushy towards his taller classmate.

"W-Well, I wanted t-to ask…...a-are you okay?" Seeing the look of confusion on her face, Izuku decided to elaborate. "W-what I mean is…...I've n-noticed you've been a-a lot more quiet in c-class and you seem to b-be upset. Does it…..have t-to do with y-your match with Tokoyami?" The Creation Quirk user widened her eyes slightly while stopping in front of the exit of UA, the wind blowing through her hair. Izuku noticed the shamed expression on his classmate's face, making him feel guilty. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's…..it's alright Midoriya." Momo let out a sigh while moving a strand of hair behind her ear before continuing. "It's true. My battle with Tokoyami…...discouraged me. I'm proud of my Quirk and my abilities to become a Hero. That's why I was enrolled at UA through recommendations. And yet despite all that, I was eliminated in the Sports Festival without putting up a fight." She looked down in shame. "I was so caught up in trying to find a strategy to defeated Tokoyami, that I played defensively and his Dark Shadow was able to push me out of bounds. I could've used my Quirk to create a better defense, maybe even create a flashlight to stop Dark Shadow, but…...I was hesitant." Momo grabbed her heart tightly, biting her lip. "If I can't find a way to defeat my opponent in a short time, or if I hesitate….do I even deserve to become a Hero?" Realizing what she was doing, Momo shook her negative thoughts away and smiled forcefully at the rather surprised Izuku next to her. "I'm sorry Midoriya. I shouldn't be bothering you with my troubles. Please, have a wonderful weekend." With that, Momo began to walk away from All Might's successor.

To say Izuku was heartbroken would be an understatement. For as long as he had known Yaoyorozu, she had always been confident and level headed. But now…...she was gloomy and even doubted herself as a Hero. It made his heart tighten up a bit. She….she reminded him of when he found out he was Quirkless all those years ago. In his heart, his Heroic side was yelling at him to butt in, to do something to make Momo smile. Something his mentor All Might taught him was to always make people hopeful, regardless of the situation.

And now…...it was time for him to be a Hero.

"WAIT!" Izuku yelled out towards his classmate, making her turn around in surprise. "I…..I know this is sudden, a-and I know I shouldn't interfere…...b-but I don't wanna see you sad, so….WOULD YOU LIKE TO H-HANG OUT FRIDAY?!"

"W-What?" Momo actually widened her eyes in shock. Not only had Izuku yelled out to her, something he rarely did given his character, but now he actually invited her to spend time with him. She didn't have anything planned for the extended weekend, but still…...should she really accept? Seeing her look of confusion, Izuku began to stutter while continuing.

"W-W-Well I m-mean we have some e-extra time off of school a-and since m-my casts are coming off t-tomorrow, I thought it would b-be a good idea for u-us to spend time together. I-I'd like to get t-to know you more Yaoyorozu, a-and since we're both trying to b-be Heroes, it could h-help in the future, especially when we g-graduate." He then began to freak out as he realized something. "B-But if you're t-too busy, then I understand! I just….wanted to m-make you f-feel better." Izuku closed his eyes tightly while lowering his head. Oh, he must've sounded like a damn pervert, Mineta and Kaminari would be proud. Then again, he should feel some level of pride since he was actually able to ask a girl to hang out with him rather than a girl asking him. If it wasn't for his damn stuttering, he might've been able to convince. Oh well, at least he tried.

"Yes."

…..wait…..what?

Izuku opened his eyes while lifting his head, only to be greeted with the sight of Momo giving him a warm smile. For some reason, her smile made his cheeks heat up a bit, like he was staring at a piece of art. "I-I-I'm sorry?"

"I would love to spend time with you. I need to inform my parents about Friday, but I'm sure I'll be able to go with you." Using her Quirk, Momo summoned a small pen and a small piece of paper in her hands before she began writing on it. Walking up to the shorter male, Momo handed him the paper, which he robotically accepted. "This is my number. Please call me later tonight so I can have your number. Have a nice night Midoriya." Giving him one last smile, Momo left the schoolyard. Izuku felt his legs almost give in under his shock, but he was able to regain his composure before one thing entered his mind.

" _I….I just asked a girl out!"_

' _Yaoyorozu household, later that night'_

The Yaoyorozu name was known rather well throughout the Hero world. They were known for their immense wealth and contribution to the Hero Society. It was thanks to her family name and outstanding achievements that Momo was able to enter UA through recommendations. Her parents, of course, congratulated Momo for her performance in the Sports Festival, though it still didn't help her forget how easily she was defeated. After having a rather elegant dinner with her parents, Momo decided to call it a night and rest her body. "Dinner was amazing, but I just wished they didn't bring up the Sports Festival." Momo muttered before lying on her queen sized bed, changing into a pair of light purple pajamas and fluffy white slippers. She removed her hair band, allowing her long black hair to caress her back. She truly loved her family, but…...reminding her of her failure did hurt. Letting out a small sigh, Momo rolled on her bed a bit, looking at the full moon outside her window. "The moon looks beautiful tonight."

*Vrrrr, Vrrr*

"Hmmm?" Momo turned her head to the left, staring at her phone on the nightstand. The small device began to flash, indicating that Momo just got a text message. Reaching out, Momo grabbed her phone before turning it on. She saw a message with the 'UNKNOWN NUMBER' caller ID on top. "Could it be?" Curious, Momo clicked on the message and what she saw caused her to smile lightly.

" _H-Hello Y-Yaoyorozu. T-This is your phone number isn't it? I-I just wanted to m-make sure."_ From the way the caller sent the message, it was obvious it was Midoriya. With a small giggle, Momo began to type on her phone.

" _Yes, it's me Midoriya. How are you feeling?"_ It wasn't long until he replied back.

" _I-I'm fine. My arms are still a bit sore, b-but Recovery Girl said it was normal and that I should take it easy. S-Sorry for texting you so late, but my mom…...nevermind."_ Again, Momo giggled in amusement at Izuku's failed attempt at covering himself. She knew a mother's love could be embarrassing, and seeing how Izuku couldn't call her earlier because of his mother…...it was kind of cute.

" _Midoriya, it's alright. You don't have to be embarrassed."_

" _O-Oh, okay. Thanks for s-saying that. I know I sound like a n-nerd."_ Momo blinked a bit at the word he used. Did he really consider himself a nerd just because he embarrassed himself? _"A-Anyways, I forgot to a-ask you about our hang out on Friday. W-Where do you wanna meet?"_ It was a good thing Izuku wasn't in the same room as Momo, otherwise he would've seen her facepalm to herself. How could she forget the most important aspect of hanging out: THE LOCATION?! She was such a fool! _"Ummmm, Y-Yaoyorozu?"_

" _I'm sorry Midoriya, I was just thinking about something."_ Momo replied back before she continued typing. _"Since we're both attending UA, I think it's only fitting we meet in the entrance in the afternoon, do you agree?"_ The Creation Quirk user tapped on her bed while waiting for Izuku's response. She didn't try to sound aggressive: it was only natural that the two would meet in a place they were studying at. Maybe she should've suggested another location, and hopefully Midoriya would understand. She didn't need to ponder about the location for too long as she was given another response by her friend.

" _S-Sure! I think we s-should meet around 1, is that okay with you?"_ Smiling at his response, Momo typed on her phone once again.

" _Yes, that's a good time for us to meet. I'll see you on Friday Midoriya. Please rest well."_

" _O-Okay, I will! Good night."_ Again, Momo let out a giggle at Izuku's behavior, but she was grateful that he texted her regardless. After typing in Izuku's number over his Number, Momo covered herself with her blanket before turning off the lights. She looked at the full moon one more time before closing her eyes with a small smile.

Who knows? Maybe this hangout is something she'll need.

' _Midoriya Residence, the next day'_

"Seven times! Can you believe it?!"

"No, not really…" Picking up his fork, Izuku tried his best to pick up the egg that was in front of him. Despite having removed the casts Recovery Girl wrapped around his arms, Izuku still had difficulty controlling his arms as they continued to shake like a leaf. Gritting his teeth, Izuku was able to pierce his egg before putting it in his mouth, allowing him to chew. Inko had been talking to her son about the Sports Festival yesterday and today, explaining how she felt her heart stop several times while watching his performance.

"I fainted seven whole times during the Cavalry battle, and the last two were from hydration! I went through four boxes of tissues during the tournament fight!" Inko wiped her eyes before giving Izuku a soft smile. "You've made me proud Izuku, I want you to know that." A smile crept on Izuku's face when he heard that. He knew that no matter what he did, as long as he did something he was passionate about, his mother would be proud of him, but hearing her say that always brightened his day. However, even with his mother's praise, he still had one thing on his mind, or rather SOMEONE in mind.

Momo Yaoyorozu.

For some reason, he felt a bit….nervous when thinking about her. He couldn't cool down the blush on his cheeks when he texted her last night. It was actually the first time he ever actually texted a girl besides his mom and to say he was overwhelmed was an understatement. He must have sounded so weird when he began to stutter in his words. It was a good thing Yaoyorozu wasn't the kind of girl who'd make fun of him just cause he was socially awkward. Plus it felt oddly nice to actually text her, like they've been friends for a long time. Having been alone for most of his childhood, especially after Bakugo turned into his bully, Izuku never really hung out with anyone, he never even attended the school dances back in middle school. Hopefully he wouldn't mess up when he and Momo hang out. "Ummmm, m-mom?"

"Yes Izuku?" Inko put down her rice bowl and stared at her son, who began to poke the remnants of his eggs with a nervous expression, like he had just stolen money from her purse. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No, not really. Ummmm, there's…...something I have to tell you."

"Okay?" Tapping his foot on the ground, Izuku swallowed hard before speaking up.

"I'm….I-I'm not going….to be hope tomorrow afternoon."

"Really? And why's that?" Inko asked with a tilt of her head.

"W-Well…...I'm actually going to hang out w-with one of my classmates t-tomorrow." Izuku lifted his head just in time to see the shocked expression on his mother's face.

"Are you sure that's alright Izuku? I mean, aren't your arms still recovering from the Sports Festival?" It was no secret that Inko was beyond worried about her son, especially with his battle with that Todoroki kid. She swore her heart stopped the moment the attacks collided. Seeing her only child come home with casts on his arms made her fear for the worse. She of course didn't want Izuku to miss out on an opportunity to socialize, but still….what if he injured himself even more? Seeing his mother's concerned expression, Izuku gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, but Recovery Girl said I should be good to use my arms by tomorrow morning, plus I…..I did promise her that I'd h-hang out with her. P-Plus I was the one w-who asked them." Rubbing his neck nervously, Izuku couldn't hide his embarrassment. I mean: how would you tell your parent that you were going out with a beautiful girl? Well….okay, maybe it wouldn't be hard for any normal person, but it was the hardest thing for Izuku Midoriya. Not hearing a response from his mother, Izuku opened his eyes…..only to be greeted by his mother's teary eyes. "M-Mom?" That was the only thing Izuku could mutter before his mother stood up and practically gave him a bone crushing hug.

"MY BABY BOY'S GOING ON A DATE!" Streams of tears ran down Inko's eyes as she rubbed her cheek on Izuku's. The young boy took in what his mother said and blushed furiously while pushing her back.

"N-N-N-NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT M-MOM! WE'RE J-JUST GOING TO H-HANG OUT, IT'S NOT A D-D-D-DATE!"

"What's her name? Do I know here? How long have you two been planning this?" Being the loving mother she was, Inko began asking Izuku a million questions about the girl that he was going on a date with.

"MOM!" Izuku's sudden shout caused Inko to stop as he clapped his hands over his mouth, not expecting to yell at his mother like this. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Taking in a few deep breaths to cool himself down, Izuku continued. "H-Her name is Momo Yaoyorozu, and she was actually in the Tournament."

"Yaoyorozu…..Yaoyorozu…." The puggy green haired female tapped her chin in thought before a light bulb lite up in her mind. "Wait, isn't she the one with black hair and can create anything with her Quirk? Oh Izuku! You're dating such a beautiful girl!" Izuku blushed even harder when his mother called Yaoyorozu beautiful cause….he couldn't deny that. But still, it was embarrassing how his mother was reacting.

"Ummmm, y-yeah. Anyways, w-we're going to meet in front of UA t-tomorrow at 1, a-and I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't w-worry." The green haired male began to twiddle with his thumbs while continuing. "S-She's been sad ever since the Sports Festival, a-and I thought I could cheer her up b-by hanging out with her. I know I s-shouldn't interfere with other people's business, b-but if I can help one person, then m-maybe I can be a great H-Hero." Inko stopped gushing over the idea of her son's date and stared at him with a slightly gaped mouth. That was the reason he was going out with this Yaoyorozu girl: because she was upset and he wanted to cheer her up? She knew that he wanted to be a Hero, even after finding out that he couldn't have a Quirk. Despite being a late bloomer with that strange Quirk of his, Izuku was still trying to save people, physically and emotionally. It was one of the aspects she was proud of him for having, and she knew her husband would agree if he was here. Walking up to her son, Inko pulled him into a soft, motherly hug, causing him to gasp lightly in surprise.

"Oh Izuku, you've made me so proud." She smiled warmly at her son while rubbing his back. "I can see how much you care about your friend, and that makes me happy, so I'll tell you what." Releasing her son, Inko placed her hands on his shoulders while still smiling. "I'll help to get ready for your date tomorrow."

"M-Mom! It's not a date!" Even when Izuku said it, his heart said otherwise. "A-And what do you mean by h-help me?"

"I mean I'll help you choose the right clothes of course!" Regaining her cheery attitude, Inko quickly grabbed their dirty plates before going into the kitchen, placing them in the sink. "Let me clean the dishes, and we'll find the right clothes for tomorrow. Oh! Maybe you should comb your hair, and get her a flower. It's always polite to give a girl a flower." As much as he loved his mother, even Izuku couldn't help but sweatdrop at his mother's muttering. He thought his little…..stuttering was from his father's side, but boy was he wrong.

Regardless, he wanted to make sure his hangout tomorrow would help Yaoyorozu with her inner conflict.

' _The next afternoon'_

Normally around this time, UA High School would be opened for business, with its students working hard to graduate and become full fledged Heroes. However, due to the hard work the students have done during Wednesday's Sports Festival, the staff decided it would be best if they were given an extended weekend to rest. You wouldn't really expect anyone standing in front of the school entrance, but as luck would have it, one particular student was doing just that.

Izuku Midoriya felt….well he just felt like an idiot for waiting in front of the school, even when it was closed for the day. But he had a valid reason for doing this: he was going….to hang out with a friend. Yeah…...to most people, that was just a weak excuse, but a truthful one nonetheless. Currently, he was wearing a white All Might jacket with a yellow hood and the words 'PLUS ULTRA' in red, a light green shirt underneath the jacket, blue jeans and his signature red shoes on his feet. To Izuku, these were just some standard clothes he would wear whenever he wasn't in school and to be honest, he liked it. He and his mother spent some time choosing the right combination of clothes that would make him look nice while also not trying to seem too fancy. It was just a hang out, that was it. No conference with the principal, no family party, it was…..just a normal hangout…..with a girl…...alone.

'Oh man, what am I doing?" Izuku said to himself with a sigh. It was true that HE was the one who asked Yaoyorozu out to spend time together but…...that was just on Heroic instinct. He never considered what they would ACTUALLY do. The only time he actually hung out with Kacchan, and that was when he was a kid. Sure he would walk to the train station with Iida and Uraraka, but that was because of coincidence. They never went out for a bite to eat or to see each other's house, nothing of the sort. But now? Now Izuku was actually going to spend time with another person outside of school and to say he was nervous would be an understatement. Despite having eaten a well balanced breakfast and cleaned himself well, Izuku felt heavily underprepared for today. Should he ask Yaoyorozu where she would like to go? Would she be mad if she found out he hadn't planned for this? Would they never talk to each other after this? So many thoughts ran through his mind, and he even considered calling Yaoyorozu and canceling their plans all together.

" _Do I even deserve to be a Hero?"_

Momo's words of discouragement rang through Izuku's head and it caused him to stop. What was wrong with him? Why the hell would he call it off after seeing her so sad? If All Might saw him walking away, he would be beyond disappointed. Heroes keep their promises, no matter what! If Izuku just left, then he doesn't deserve to be the holder of One for All, and he wouldn't even be at UA. No, he wouldn't walk away, not ever. Yaoyorozu needed cheering up, and it looked like he was the guy who was gonna do that. "I can do this, I can do this. It's just an afternoon together, that's it. Nothing bad will happen, just talk to her. You can do this Izuku." The male slapped his cheeks before looking up with a determined expression. He was ready. He was ready to face whatever this hangout had to offer, and he was gonna face it head on. HE CAN DO THIS!

"Midoriya!" And speaking of his hangout, the girl he was gonna spend time with just called him out, causing him to turn around.

But the moment he did….

All his confidence went down the drain, and there was a good reason why.

Now, he had only seen Yaoyorozu in her school uniform and her Hero Costume, which left a lot of her skin exposed. However, what she was wearing now caused Izuku to freeze up, like Todoroki just slapped his shoulder and used his Quirk. Currently, Momo Yaoyorozu was wearing a light, short sleeved lavender blouse with small frills on the edges of the buttons, a short black skirt with a white line in the middle that reached her knees, allowing her long, toned legs to be seen, brown shoes, and a small red purse in her arms. However, her outfit wasn't the thing that made Izuku freeze. Her hair, her beautiful black hair…..was left down, caressing her back. It looked so silky, it would make all girls jealous just from the texture. The tall female eventually reached Izuku at the front gate of UA with the same warm smile she gave him two days before. "Hello, I'm sorry for coming late, but me and my butler were caught in traffic, so we had to make a detour."

However, Izuku couldn't mutter a word over even make a sound. He was just…..mesmerized at the person in front of him. Unbeknownst to everyone in Class 1-A, Izuku was not an idiot when it came to girls, though it was obvious due to how he stuttered when talking to Uraraka. But still, he knew when an extremely attractive girl was in front of him and Momo Yaoyorozu just BLEW his expectations away. The way her blouse complimented her flawless skin, the way her skirt showed off how fit she was. And her hair….the way it was left down, Izuku felt like he was staring at an angel. _'Oh my god she looks…..she looks….s-she looks…'_

"Midoriya?" Concerned for her classmate, Momo reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to say something he didn't want to say out loud.

"YOU LOOK AMAZING!" As soon as those words escaped his mouth, Izuku covered it while blushing madly. Oh god, he couldn't believe he said she looked amazing out loud like a stupid idiot! It was true that he thought she looked like a Goddess, but he couldn't say it to her. He would sound just like Mineta, and NO ONE liked to be like Mineta.

As for Momo, she herself couldn't help but blush at Izuku's words. She never doubted her looks and she didn't necessarily care about what others thought of her beauty. And yet…..the way Izuku gave his honest opinion on her looks was…...nice. Still blushing, Momo gave him a smile while moving some of her hair behind her ear. "T-Thank you Midoriya. I think you look nice as well." She said honestly, causing Izuku to look at her in surprise while his cheeks were still red.

"O-Oh, thank you." The two stood awkwardly in front of the UA Gate, a bit uncomfortable with what just happened. "Ummm, d-do you wanna go somewhere t-to eat? I mean it is passed lunch time, unless of course you've already e-eaten, then we could-"

*Grrrr*

At the moment, Yaoyorozu's stomach began to growl in response, causing the black haired beauty to blush a bit while smiling at Izuku. "Y-Yes, I think that would be for the best." Giving her a smile of his own, Izuku began to ponder at where they should go.

"A-Actually, I know a good coffee shop not too far from here. H-Have you heard of The Grind?" Much to Izuku's surprise, Momo looked at him with wide eyes. "W-What?"

"You like The Grind as well Midoriya?"

"Ummm, y-yeah. Sometimes me and my mom go there, e-especially during Christmas since-"

"They have that delicious hot chocolate with a small amount of vanilla and three marshmallows on top." Momo let out a happy sigh as she thought about her favorite drink. "My father took me to The Grind when I was little, but sometimes I go there if I want a nice warm cup of coffee." Relieved that Momo wasn't against going to The Grind, Izuku was about to say they should go when he recalled something his mother told him.

" _Remember Izuku, you have to be a complete gentleman. Hold her arm and lead."_ Inko's voice rang in Izuku's mind, though it did little to keep the blush on his cheeks. Did he HAVE to hold her arm? I mean, what would happen if she thought he was a creep for doing that? Then again, Momo probably was used to that, being from the Yaoyorozu family.

"Midoriya? Midoriya?"

"H-Huh?" Izuku was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Momo calling out to him, giving a curious expression. "S-Sorry Yaoyorozu, can I help you?"

"You looked distracted. Are you sure you want to do this?" In Momo's opinion, she kind hoped that he wouldn't walk out of their hang out. She honestly didn't want to just stay home alone. Plus, she was kinda looking forward to hanging out with the boy in front of her. Though he was plain looking compared to many of the boys in her class, yet there was something about him she wanted to know.

"N-NO! Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Letting out a nervous chuckle, Izuku reluctantly extended towards her, much to her confusion. "Ummm, l-let's go." Blinking a few times, Momo's eyes widened in realization as she began to giggle. The green haired male stared at her in confusion. Did he just do something stupid?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But it's rather funny what you were doing." Izuku blushed in embarrassment while looking away. However, his embarrassment only increased as Momo willingly grabbed his arm. Due to her height, Momo towered over Izuku, only adding to his anxiety. "Shall we?"

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Smiling at him, Momo tugged his arm a bit, signalling him to walk with her.

Oh boy, Izuku could only pray that he doesn't embarrass himself even more than he already has.

' _The Grind, a few minutes later'_

Aaaaannnnndddddd as if God himself was playing a cruel joke, the atmosphere between Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu was awkward, so awkward in fact that even an ant could be heard. The two had arrived at The Grind, which was your average coffee shop, complete with a full display of sweets behind the counter, hanging lamps on top of the tables, and there was even an old fashioned jukebox in the corner, playing some classic jazz all the way from America. However despite all this, the two members of Class 1-A had yet to actually speak to one another, aside from ordering their drinks of course. _'Oh man, w-what should I say?'_ Izuku thought to himself for the eighth time in a row, drinking a bit of his blending vanilla mocha. He had never had this much trouble talking to a girl…..well at least compared to his friend Ochaco Uraraka and maybe Tsuyu Asui(or Tsu as she liked her friends to call her). Maybe it was because he was alone with a girl, or maybe it was the fact that they were on a da-NO! This isn't a date, THIS ISN'T A DATE! His mother's words kept ringing in his head like a phone, and it bothered him greatly since his heart began to beat like crazy just from the thought. _'M-Maybe I should've asked All Might about his opinion on this. He might have some advice for me."_

"It's rather nice outside today, isn't it?" Momo said out loud, getting Izuku's attention. He was surprised to see the black haired beauty leaning on her left hand, looking at the window next to her with a small, but genuine smile. The way she just stared out into the window was…...artistic, like she was posing for a portrait. "My mother would have loved to paint the sky. She's always so artistic."

"O-Oh, really? That sounds nice." Izuku said while tapping his cup a bit. "W-When I was young, my mom u-used to paint, a-and she would show me every time she made something n-new. One time, I-I tried to paint a p-plane, but….it wasn't that g-good." Hearing this, Momo turned to her companion and saw him looking down with a blush, which made her giggle lightly.

"Your mother seems to inspire you, doesn't she? If you don't mind me asking, is she a Pro Hero?"

"No she isn't. M-My mom works as a clerk at a local bank while my d-dad works overseas to provide for us." Despite his nervousness, Izuku smiled lightly. "Both of them have s-supported me for a long time, a-and my mom even helped design my first Hero Costume."

' _I see, how wonderful. His mother must really cherish him.'_ Momo thought, her smile growing ever so slightly as she picked up her cup of black tea, taking a small sip.

"S-sorry if I sounded weird." Izuku said with some shame in his voice. "W-What about you Yaoyorozu, did your p-parents support you when you enrolled at UA?"

"Yes, my parents assisted me during my youth. It was actually my mother who suggested the design for my Costume. She believed the more open my skin was, the more I could use my Creation Quirk." At the mention of her Hero Costume, Izuku blushed slightly.

"B-But…...doesn't it feel c-cold, or h-hot at times? Having so much s-skin exposed on a d-daily basis doesn't seem to be the best idea. Plus that would also mean that villains would have an easier time targeting your weak spots in battle. Then again, you could always create a shield to protect yourself. Maybe you could wear a small amount of armor under your vest so the villains will have a tougher time fighting you." And in typical Midoriya fashion, he began to mutter out loud all the possibilities of Momo's Quirk. Because he was talking out loud, some of The Grind's customers looked at him like he was some kind of freak, even the employees sweatdropped at him.

"Midoriya?" Momo called out, slightly sweatdropping at her classmate's behavior.

"Huh?" Ceasing with his blabbering and noticing how everyone was looking at him, Izuku blushed hard and bowed his head. "S-Sorry."

"It's okay Midoriya." With a small shake of her head, Momo and Izuku drank from their cups, once again staying silent. God, if this kept up, then they would never be able to enjoy their day off of school, and they would never be able to stay friends…..okay that was a bit of an over exaggeration, but you know what I mean! "Your Quirk is rather strange."

"H-Huh?" Izuku was so distracted by the awkward tension, that he felt like he misheard what she just said.

"I mean the way your Quirk functions: it's unlike any I've ever seen…...well, aside from Aoyama and his Naval Laser. The way you can bring a large amount of force behind your attacks, yet they still damage your body is amazing, yet slightly concerning." She then frowned at looked at Izuku dead in the eye. "What if you end up destroying your body?"

The thought had crossed Izuku's mind multiple times, especially during the first few days at UA. Because One for All wasn't technically his Quirk and was passed down from user to user, his body hadn't been accustomed to the sheer power behind the Quirk, even after he spent over a year training his body to handle it. His most recent use of One for All against Todoroki at the Sports Festival proved it. Recovery Girl had to spend hours trying to place all his bones back in the right order, and it was a painful experience. Izuku looked at his right hand, which had the scar he had gotten after his fist collided with Cementos' wall, with a deep frown, something Momo noticed as she too looked at it.

"I know that, it's been on my mind for a while."

"Then why Midoriya?" Momo's voice was laced with heavy concern. "Why do you continue to push yourself? Aren't you concerned with your own health?"

"Of course I am, and yeah, it hurts a lot when I use my Quirk." Softly rubbing his scar, Izuku decided to tell Momo a little bit about…...his situation. "A-Actually, I was…..well, I was a late bloomer." Sensing her confusion, Izuku began to elaborate. "Ummm, y-you know how someone gets their Quirk w-when they become four? Well for me, i-it didn't actually happen. My doctor s-said my pinky finger had two joints instead of one, w-which everyone with a Quirk has." With a sad sigh, Izuku continued his rather sad story. "B-Because I was considered Quirkless, a lot of my classmates, even Kacchan began to pick on me, saying I could never be a Hero with a Quirk. But still…." He clenched his fist with a determined expression. "I wanted to be a hero, even if that meant I didn't have any kind of powers. All Might inspired me to fight for what was right, to make sure the innocent was safe. So when my Quirk actually came a few months before UA, I got excited: this was my chance to be a Hero. I know my Quirk is powerful and it does hurt when I use it, but…..I can't give up on my dream of being a Hero. If I can save one person, then that'd be enough for me." His determination then turned to embarrassment as he gave Momo a sheepish smile. "T-That's actually why I wanted to h-hang out with you: because you started doubting yourself. I-I think you're an amazing person, a-and I think one day, you'll also being an amazing Hero. S-So please, don't doubt yourself after the Sports Festival." Izuku was never really one for speeches, even though he had made a few in the last few months, he just spoke from the Heart. Still, he felt guilty for lying to his classmate. He had been guilty ever since his first day at UA, but he made a promise to All Might, and as much as it killed him, he had to stay quiet. But still, at least he was able to confess a LITTLE of the truth. Hopefully Yaoyorozu could understand why he did what he did.

A gasp escaped Izuku's mouth as he suddenly felt a soft hand touch his right one. Looking down, his eyes widened as a blush appeared on his cheeks as Momo reached out and touched his hand, looking at it curiously. "It's rather reckless, what you did Midoriya. Especially during your battle with Todoroki." She said in a soft tone, her fingers running along his scar, much to Izuku's face as he looked away.

"W-W-Well like I s-said I wanted t-to help people, e-even if it was j-just one person. R-R-Remember when Todoroki w-wanted to talk to m-me?" Momo gave him a small nod, still looking at his hand. "H-H-He told me that reason he d-doesn't use his right side w-was because he wanted to reject the power of his f-father Endeavor."

" _I refuse….to use my left side…."_

The Half Cold, Half Hot user's voice still rang through his head, which caused Izuku to frown. "He told me how he got his scar, and how he hated his father and thought the best way to show it was to only use his Ice, even if it did cause frostbite. I….I couldn't fight him the way he was. I was fighting with all my strength and yet he was only using half of his, or rather what he called his 'father's' power, and something just…...snapped in me. I told him that his Quirk was his own, and that he should use it the way HE wants to. I guess in a way….me and Todoroki are the same: we both wanna be Heroes, and we've both had a rough childhood. The Sports Festival didn't matter to me, all I wanted to do was help him. I…..I know that might sound dumb-"

"I think that's admirable." Izuku blinked in surprise as Momo smiled warmly, still rubbing his scar. "I mean, it was reckless, and you could've easily damaged yourself even more, but….the way you put others ahead of yourself…...is something me and the rest of our class admire about you."

"Y-Y-You and the rest of the c-class?" It was no surprise that Izuku caught the attention of his classmates, especially after his fight with Bakugo during All Might's exercise. But still, they all ADMIRED him, plain old Izuku Midoriya?

"Of course. Ashido, Hagakure, even Jirou admit that you could be one of the best Heroes in our class if you continued the path you've chosen. I think Kirishima even mentioned that you were the 'manliest' person he had ever met." A giggle escaped Momo's mouth as she thought of the red haired male's words from one of their conversations. As for Izuku, his blush increased in intensity before he gave a nervous smile, reluctantly placing a hand over Momo's.

"T-Thanks for s-saying that. I-I want you to know t-that I would've also done the s-same for you and everyone i-in our class." Surprised by his words, Momo looked up, only to be mesmerized by Izuku's emerald green eyes. To her, it was like looking at someone pure and noble. And for Izuku, Momo's beautiful black eyes were like staring at the most precious treasure in the world. The two students of UA just stared at each other, their hands locked together.

"Ummm, excuse me?" Unfortunately, the little moment was cut short when one of the Baristas walked up to the table. Hearing the new voice, both Izuku and Momo blinked a few times before looking down. Noticing their hands still intertwined, they let out a small noise before letting go, blushing a storm. "Sorry, but I have the bill for your drinks right here."

"T-T-T-T-Thank you." Izuku squealed, unable to look at his companion. Giving a small nod, the Barista placed the check on the table before leaving the two embarrassed Heroes in training. _'I can't b-believe I held a girl's h-hand! What was I thinking?!'_

' _This is so embarrassing. Why would I hold his hand with his p-permission?!'_ Momo mentally scolded herself. For some reason, she felt like touching Izuku's scar, maybe it was concern or maybe it was pure curiosity. Either way, it felt odd, yet…...good in a way. His hand, which was soft, yet strong, felt warm, like she was holding a warm blanket. The two just sat in their seats, trying to control their blushes.

However….Momo began to giggle to herself. "Hehehehehehehe….."

"Y-Yaoyorozu?" Izuku stared at the girl in front of him with curiosity. For some odd reason, her laughter began to make his mouth twitch and before long, he too began to laugh like an idiot. Her cute laughter sounded like a chorus of angels. Eventually, their laughter died out and they simply smiled at each other with a small hint of pink on their cheeks.

"We're ridiculous, you know? To make such a big deal on something so little."

"Y-Yeah, I guess so." Though his heart was still thumping like a drum, Izuku was glad that his friend didn't think any less of him. Reaching into his pocket, Izuku pulled out some dollars before placing it in the check, standing up. "C-Come on, we should go." With her warm smile, Momo also stood up from her seat.

Looks like this hang out was gonna be better than they expected.

' _Several hours later'_

And better the hang out was! After they paid for their drinks at The Grind, Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu spent the next few hours getting to know each other, as well as walk around Musutafa Town. They went to the park to relax, a clothing store to check out some of Best Jeanist's newest clothing line(it was more for Momo than Izuku, but he was able to find a few clothes he thought would be nice to wear later on), they even went to a local gaming store Izuku used to go to when he was younger(Momo was surprised how much of a fan Izuku was at the card game Yu-Gi-Oh!). And during their time spent together, the two had gotten to know more about the other, and the awkward atmosphere that once surrounded them was completely gone, though Izuku did stutter a bit. Izuku learned that Momo and her family visited Europe and even the United States a few times, which surprised him greatly. Meanwhile, Momo learned that Izuku had books and books full of information on both Pro Heroes and even their classmates(which he reluctantly promised to show her once they got back to school.) "I see: so you theorize someone's Quirk based on observation and write it down in your journal? That's an amazing feat Midoriya." Momo said with a sweet smile as she and Midoriya walked through the streets of Musutafa.

"Y-Yeah, thanks for saying that Yaoyorozu." Izuku said with his own smile while he rubbed his head sheepishly. "Whenever I see a new Quirk, I just have to write it down for reference later on. That's how I was able to determine who would have an advantage during a fight, l-like in the Sports Festival."

"Ahh, interesting." If there was one thing Momo had to like about Izuku, it was his diligence as a student and a Hero to be. Plus, she had to admit he looked cute when he stuttered. _'Wait, cute?!'_ Where did that come from? No, this was just a friendly hang out, nothing more. And yet, Momo felt a bit disappointed by that fact.

"Yaoyorozu, are you okay?" The black haired beauty was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed Izuku looking at her with some concern.

"It's nothing Midoriya, I'm sorry." She gave him a smile of reassurance before she noticed the sun slowly setting from the distance. "The sun's setting."

"Oh yeah." Reaching into his pocket, Izuku took out his phone before checking the time. It was 6;37. "W-Wow, we've been out here for that long?! Time sure does fly by when you're having fun, huh?"

"Yes." Izuku noticed the disappointment in Momo's voice and honestly, he couldn't blame her. He had so much fun today, more than he ever had in awhile, and now it was about to end. Sure they'd see each other at UA next week, but….that didn't still well with Izuku. He wanted to stay with Momo for a bit longer, here her beautiful voice, see her move her long black hair in that Yaoyorozu way….what the hell was going on with him? Just thinking about what he and Momo did today made his heart beat like crazy as his blush returned for the umptenth time in a row. Yes he felt this way towards Uraraka and any pretty girl he talked to, but….something about Momo Yaoyorozu brought these strange feelings in his heart, and he wanted to explore it. "H-Hey Yaoyorozu."

"Midoriya?" Both teens stopped in their tracks, with Izuku looking down at the ground while Momo stared at him curiously. Judging by the way he was fidgeting, it must have been embarrassing.

"Ummmmm, w-what did you think…...of today?" Momo raised a brow in confusion. "I-I mean…...d-d-did you think….today was…...a d-date?"

That was it…...that was the question that actually made Momo Yaoyorozu stare at Izuku in shock and surprise. A….a date? Did he genuinely think that today was a date? Despite her beauty and skill, Momo Yaoyorozu had never actually been on a date before. It wasn't that she WASN'T interested in boys, but she just wanted to focus on her Hero work, like any other person. If she found the one on the way, then great, fantastic. But she never asked herself what would happen if she ACTUALLY went on a date, and with Izuku Midoriya of all people? As much as she wanted to say this was just a hang out…...her heart said otherwise.

' _Why am I feeling this way?'_ Momo didn't know what was going on with her. Everything about plain Izuku…...had an effect on her. His messy green hair that looked surprisingly soft, his cute freckles on his cheeks, and his smile. It was so pure that her heart skipped a beat everytime he looked at her. And then there was his personality: sure he was a nervous wreck most of the time, but when someone spent time with him like Momo did, they'd find out he was a noble, helpful person who would go through hell just for one person. Just like when he convinced Todoroki to accept his Quirk…..and just like how he helped her forget her loss. Now…..she felt like she could truly be a Hero, and it was all thanks to him. She looked down with a smile, her hair shadowing her expression as she made up her mind.

' _Oh no, what did I do? She's not saying anything?'_ Once again, Izuku's anxiety kicked in as he began to think of all the negative outcomes that would come with his one, stupid question. He and Momo JUST had the best day of their lives, and now he just ruined it with a question he never thought he'd ask. He wanted to balem his mother for leaving the thought in his mind, but in the end, it was his own heart that kept that thought. Honestly…...he wished that today was a date, just to calm his nerves. But in the end, he knew that he messed up and he was ready to face whatever criticism his classmate was about to give.

However…...his fear turned to surprise when he felt her soft hands cupping his cheeks and just as he opened his eyes-

*SMOOCH*

….His lips were pressed against a much softer pair. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. It took five seconds for Izuku's mind to reboot as a massive blush crept on his face at the realization.

And Momo Yaoyorozu was kissing, yes KISSING HIM DEAD ON THE LIPS. Her eyes were closed in a calm manner as she relaxed in the kiss. She was actually surprised at the cinnamon flavor from Izuku's lips and when her fingers ran through his hair, her theory about his hair being soft turned out to be true. Though it was a bit of a sudden kiss, Izuku's shoulders relaxed, though he still stood still like a statue. After a full minute of kissing, Momo pulled away from the kiss, her polished skin having hint of pink on her cheeks, though she did smile at him. "Yes Izuku, I'd love this to be a d-date." She was able to say, though she did stutter a bit in the end. She did it, she had her first kiss! And it was with a boy who made her feel special. This must have been how her mother felt when she and her father kissed. However, she grew concerned as Izuku still stood in place, his cheeks red and his mouth was still gaped. "I-Izuku?" Maybe Momo made a mistake. She just…...kissed him, without his consent. Maybe Midoriya didn't feel the same way she did, and it hurt her. Just as she was about to speak-"

*SMOOCH*

Her eyes widened in shock as Izuku, faster than she expected, leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, using his tippy toes to reach her mouth. Izuku didn't know what he was doing: he just followed his instincts, and they were telling him to put all his feelings out their and kiss this girl. He loved how soft her lips were, how she smelled like the ocean, and he especially liked how she tasted like vanilla. It was a clumsy kiss, but it was enough to make Momo moan a bit as she closed her own eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck while he did the same with her waist. The young Heroes in training just stayed their, enjoying their second kiss while those walking by smiled at the romantic display. However, because of their need for air, the two reluctantly separated, a small line of saliva was seen coming out of their mouths as they panted a bit. Despite how embarrassed he was, Izuku gave Momo his best smile. "I'm…...I'm glad you think this is a date too…..M-Momo. Is it okay if I call you Momo?" Giving him the warmest smile he had ever seen, she pulled him close and hugged him, his head resting on her chest, much to his shock.

"I would love that….Izuku." Shaking off the feeling of her breasts against his head, Izuku smiled before returning her hug.

Today….was the best day, and they would never forget this.

' _Present time'_

"Holy shit, how long have they been going at it?" Mina whispered to her teammates while watching Izuku and Momo make out on the table, still holding each other tightly.

"I….I have no idea." Kirishima whispered back, his blush growing even more. "But one thing's for sure: Midoriya is such a man."

"W-We shouldn't be watching." Ojiro added with his own little blush. Someone as humble as he was…...felt a little more than uncomfortable with watching this. They deserve their privacy, and what he, Mina and Kirishima was not Heroic.

"Come on~I wanna see what else they do." A twinkle appeared in Mina's eyes as she continued to watch the make out session. "I can't wait to ask Yamomo about this." This got a sweatdrop from her friends.

"Mmmmmm….." Izuku and Momo moaned in their kiss before pulling away, giving each other a warm smile. "I think we should stop for now, don't you think Momo?" Izuku said to the girl on his lap.

"I agree, sorry if I came on t-too strong." Momo admitted with a blush. She and Izuku were following the instructions Aizawa gave them: stay in one of the main buildings while tied up and yell for help. But….being alone with her boyfriend(which they decided to make official after their first date) gave her the opportunity to spend a little time alone during class. Of course Izuku was against that since there was a chance they might get caught, but once his girlfriend gave him a deep kiss, he knew he couldn't hold back.

"It's fine. Plus I didn't try to stop you." The two smiled at one another before they began laughing at the situation. However, since they were alone, Izuku thought this could be the perfect opportunity. "H-Hang on, I've got something for you. Please close your e-eyes Momo." Curious about what her boyfriend was requesting, Momo compiled and closed her eyes. Maybe he was gonna kiss her again, or maybe he was gonna give her a surprise. She felt something being put over her head before resting on her neck, and judging by the cool feeling, it was metal. "O-Okay, open your eyes." Opening her beautiful black eyes, Momo was greeted to the sight of her boyfriend giving her a warm smile, something she didn't expect.

"W-What?" With his smile growing even more, Izuku tapped his neck. Following his movements, she touched her neck, only to gasp as she felt something on it. Looking down, her eyes widened in pure shock as the thing Izuku had just given her…...was a necklace. It was a gold, beautiful necklace with a small blue heart in the middle of it. On the side of the heart were four letters, and once she read them, her eyes began to water.

MOMO.

"I…...I saw a store that had the option to make custom jewelry, so I thought I'd go in and make this for you." Scratching his green hair, Izuku gave her a grin that could light up the sun a million times. "Happy five month anniversary."

That was it, those four words were the things that broke her. Before Izuku could react, Momo tackled him to the table and latched her mouth onto his, giving him the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced. Izuku was surprised by this action, but he then noticed Momo crying on top of him, not from sadness but from pure joy. Smiling in the kiss, Izuku wrapped his arms around her body and returned the kiss with just as much passion.

"KYYAAAHHH! TOO CUTE!" Both Izuku and Momo widened their eyes as they turned towards the doorway, only to see a grinning Mina jumping in place.

"ASHIDO/MINA?!" Seeing their classmate, the two quickly got off one another, blushing madly while Mina bounced in place.

"Midoriya, I can't believe how romantic you are! That was so cute!" Mina practically screamed in joy.

"I-I-I-I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Izuku tried and failed to cover his tracks.

"Oh there's no way you're getting out of this tiger. We ALL saw it." Mina couldn't hide her grin as Izuku and Momo looked like a deer staring at an oncoming truck. "Come on out guys!" The young couple blushed even more as they saw Kirishima and Ojiro walking out of their hiding spot, both looking rather embarrassed.

"H-H-HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!" Momo screamed in embarrassment.

"F-For a few minutes." Ojiro admitted without looking at them.

"Midoriya, you're a true man." Kirishima muttered, making Izuku blush even more.

"Oh my god, look at that necklace! It so fits you Yamomo! You HAVE to tell me how you two got together." Mina quickly held Momo's hands, still giving her a big grin.

"M-Mina please, don't talk so loud." The more Mina talked, the more embarrassed Momo got.

"Why not?! This is so big! Oh, We HAVE to tell the girls. Maybe we can go out and talk in your room. I wanna know every juicy de-"

"ASHIDO!" The whole room went quiet when Izuku suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs. Blinking in surprise, Izuku covered his mouth, as if he just cursed in front of the teacher. Though it looked like his outburst stopped Mina from hassling his girlfriend. "P-Please Ashido, give Momo some s-space. The reason we never t-told anyone was because well….." Swallowing hard, Izuku walked up to Momo before holding her right hand with his left, much to her surprise. "W-was because we wanted to spend more time t-together without everyone asking us how we became b-boyfriend and girlfriend." He gave her girlfriend a loving smile, which she returned as she squeezed her hand. "And I care about her."

If the trio wasn't surprised before, their minds were completely blown. The way Izuku and Momo acted was not like any horny teen in high school. They…..they were acting like a genuine couple. Sure their make out session was…..intense, but the way he was defending her and how they held hands made the Heroes in training smile. Kirishima placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder while covering his eyes to prevent his tears from falling.

"Man Midoriya, that was so manly! I'm so jealous!" Kirishima shouted, making Izuku chuckle a bit.

"Don't worry you two. We'll keep your secret until you're ready. Right Ashido?" Ojiro said while looking at the pink skinned girl, who sighed.

"Yeah yeah. Man! I was so looking forward to teasing you guys~!" Both Izuku and Momo sweatdropped at Mina's behavior, but regardless, they were grateful for having such amazing friends. However, there was just one thing they had to ask.

"Ummm, guys? Wasn't there supposed to be four of you?"

"...CRAP, WE FORGOT TOKOYAMI!"

Back at the entrance of the building, Fumikage Tokoyami was still leaning against the wall, a dark cloud hovering over him.

"F-Forbidden…..Territory…"

 **OMG! I can't believe how long this goddamn chapter took. I mean seriously, this is just a One Shot, yet it took me over a week to make. Shit, I am losing my groove lol. Oh well, I guess time is something worth sacrificing if it means I can make something good.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys loved this chapter, I know I had fun writing it. I found the idea of this pairing to be awesome, and was a bit disappointed at the lack of Izuku x Momo stories on fanfiction, so I thought I'd write my own.**

 **Now this won't be EXCLUSIVELY My Hero as I will do other series like Fairy Tail and Dragon Ball Z. As for the pairing, I will allow you guys to give a suggestion and I will consider it. Keep in mind I won't do any rape One Shots, or ones where the villain gets laid.**

 **Unlike my other stories, I won't tell you what the next chapter is called, just to keep you guys interested. I'm evil, yes I know;)**

 **Anyways, Follow, Fav, Review and PM me for any suggestions.**

 **And have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Danny x Jenny(part 1)

**Wow, I honestly can't believe this story is getting the attention this story has gotten. I mean, it's not a specific story or anything, just a few one shots, yet having some people follow it in such a short time is…...amazing. I mean, I'd rather NOT do one story for each pairing I like, rather, I'd like to just do a single chapter for each one, hence why I made this story. Now, to see some reviews.**

 **Guest: While Natsu x Lisanna isn't my OTP, I wouldn't mind doing a lemon between them.**

 **Treeofsakuras: I knew you'd say Natsu x Mira, don't know about the other two, and the last one is something I really like.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Yeah, there was no end to that story, hence why I cut it. I honestly do not like Issei, so I might never do a chapter for him.**

 **Guest 2: I also like Meliodas x Diane to. Elizabeth is kind of annoying, but not the WORST character in anime.**

 **Ericcottrell1224: Wow, a lot of love for Izuku and Romeo huh?**

 **Kamen Rider W: Wow, you really like Izuku x Koneko huh?**

 **Dark Warrior of The Multiverse: Thank you for liking Dekumomo, who knows? Maybe I'll do another One Shot;)**

 **Gunther in a hat: Still gotta finish season two of Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **So in the last chapter, we saw a love blossom between Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu.**

 **Now from the series Danny Phantom and My Life as a Teenage Robot….**

 **Danny Fenton/Phantom x XJ9/Jenny Wakeman**

" _There is one happiness in life. To love and be loved."_

' _Tremorton'_

The town of Tremorton was normal…..in its own sense. If you could look past the constant crime, robot attacks and occasional alien invasions, then Tremorton was a somewhat decent town to live in.

*BOOM*

Then again…...aliens and robots DO attack the town, and it does tend to bring fear and panic to the innocent civilians. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Flying above Tremorton was none other than the former queen of Cluster Prime Vexus, a dark chuckle escaping her lips as she looked at the crater she had caused. "How did that feel XJ9? You will pay dearly for my exile of my kingdom!" Vexus shouted arrogantly…...only to be blasted by a blue beam of light, covering her body in ashes.

"Save it Vexus." A female voice called out from the crater. Flying out of it was none other than XJ9, or as she liked to be called Jenny Wakeman. Her black robotic eyes narrowed at her archenemy while aiming her right arm(which had transformed into a blaster) at her. "Why don't you try bothering another planet? It's getting kind of old."

"OLD?!" Vexus shook off the ashes on her body, glaring daggers at Jenny. "I'll have you know that I still have 20 years in my warranty, though I can't say the same for you!" She then fired several energy blasts from her hand, destroying Jenny's weapon. Looking to her right, Vexus noticed a school bus driving in the distance, making her smirk. "Tell me XJ9, what is more important to you: destroying me….." Raising her right hand, Vexus activated her magnification weapon, lifting the bus from the street. "Or being the Hero you always said you were." Jenny asked in horror as the children on the bus yelled in terror. "Like what you see? I thought of some….improvements for this battle and I must say, they're working quite fine."

"Vexus, you…..you….." Jenny began shaking in anger. "COWARD!"

"I've been called worse." Vexus gave a nonchalant shrug…..before tossing the bus in the distance. Giving her enemy a glare, Jenny quickly summoned her jet wings, igniting her ponytail boosters before flying after the bus.

"HHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" The bus driver, as well as his passengers screamed in peril as the bus inched closer and closer to the mall. However, a large, mechanical hand quickly caught the vehicle as it was mere feet from impact.

"Don't worry. I got you." Jenny said as she gently placed the bus on the ground, getting cheers from the passengers. She gave them a reassuring smile in return. "You're welcome. Just run-" Before she could finish, an energy blast from Vexus sent her bouncing on the ground, her back hitting the outer wall of the mall. The citizens nearby all gasped in pure horror as Vexus began to hover in front of Jenny, the same dark smirk on her face.

"As usual, you allow your attachment to these 'meat people' is your greatest weakness." Vexus said, aiming her hand at Jenny's head.

"Even if you destroy me…" Jenny lifted her head, giving Vexus a look of pure determination that was uncommon for most robots. "There are still Heroes on Earth that will stop you, no matter what."

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE EVEN MORE SOFT THAN I THOUGHT XJ9!" Vexus continued laughing, charging her energy. "Who could stand up to the likes of me?" Just as Vexus was about to blast Jenny once more…

"CHILL OUT!" A blue beam suddenly came out of nowhere, striking her on the arm and covering it with ice. Vexus let out a scream as she looked at her frozen hand.

"Who dares?!"

*SMACK*

A white and black blur suddenly came out from behind, a glowing green fist striking her hand on the face, sending her flying into the large Mall sign. Everyone watching the fight gasped in shock as they looked at the attacker. It was a teenage boy, not much older than 15 with snow white hair, glowing green eyes and tanned skin, wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves, collar, boots, and belt with a white D on his chest. He seemed to be floating in the air with his arms crossed, a smile on his face. "You know, I usually fight ghosts, but I can do aliens too. Especially robot aliens." The male said as Vexus flew off the sign, a deep glare on her face.

"Who is the name of Cluster Prime are you?! How dare you strike me!" Vexus shouted in pure anger. Despite being over 2,000 years old, she had never met someone like this….human in her life. The same couldn't be said for the civilians of Tremorton.

"Holy cow, it's Danny Phantom!"

"He's one of my favorite superheroes!"

"And he's even hotter in person!" One by one, the civilians cheered for the arrival of Amity Park's resident teenage, ghost hero. Danny Phantom, hearing his name being called, looked down at his admirers with an embarrassed blush.

"Wow, I didn't think there were fans here too." Danny muttered to himself, giving them a small wave, getting even more cheers from the humans.

However, out of all the fans currently in the area….a certain robot girl was the most shocked.

' _Oh my gosh, it's him. IT'S REALLY HIM!'_ Jenny thought to herself, squealing out loud. Unknown to everyone except her friends and mother, Jenny Wakeman was a MASSIVE fan of Danny Phantom, the Hero of Amity Park. Ever since she heard about the time he saved Amity Park when it was transported in another world, she had been following up on his adventures, collecting some posters, recorded video. Heck, she even followed the 'Phantom Squad' page on social media. Most would say she was obsessed(like a certain geek she knew), but she always said she looked up to him. And…...yeah, she might have a small crush on him, but it was nothing too serious…...right? Anyways, she looked at the ghost teen with wide eyes(figuratively, not literally) as he looked back at Vexus.

"Yeah, the name's Phantom. Danny Phantom. Who are you?" Danny asked with a raised brow, much to Vexus' anger.

"I am the Queen of all Cluster. The mother of all machines! I AM VEXUS!" Vexus shouted so loud, you could hear her all the way from Australia. "AND NOW HUMAN, YOU WILL PAY FOR-"

*BLAST*

"OOWWWW!" Before Vexus could finish her rant, Danny fired a quick ecto blast into her mouth, severely burning her tongue. "GOU SHOWT BI TOWNGE!"

"What was that? I can't hear you over that burned tongue!" Danny shouted mockingly before cupping his hands, creating an orb of ecto energy. "Here. I have a present for you!" With that, he threw the orb at Vexus, hitting her square on the torso as she crashed on the ground. Danny took the opportunity to land on the ground, a cocky smirk on his face. "At this point, I'd have the Fenton Thermos to send you back to the Ghost Zone, but you aren't a Ghost." His voice then turned serious as he summoned his ecto energy in his hands. "I'll say this once: get out of my planet." Vexus snarled in anger, looking around to see the filthy humans she so desperately hated looking at her like she was nothing. She was the QUEEN OF AN ENTIRE PLANET, AND YET NOW SHE WAS NOTHING! With little options, Vexus slashed at the air next to her, creating a colorful portal.

"You haven't seen the last of me humans. I will destroy you all!" With that, Vexus jumped into the portal, allowing it to close behind her. Danny let out a sigh before deactivating his energy, looking at the spot Vexus escaped in with a frown.

"Geez, even aliens are cowards. I guess some things never change." Danny said with a shake of his head. However, the moment he opened his eyes…..he was surrounded by fans and reporters.

"Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom! Can you comment on your sudden appearance here in our Town?"

"Since when could you use ice powers?"

"Why aren't you in Amity Park?"

"Can you phase for us?"

"Are you single?" One by one, the ghost boy was bombarded with multiple questions, too much for even him to handle.

' _Great, and to think I actually WANTED to be popular.'_ Danny thought before floating up in the air, getting everyone to look at him. "Ummm, I'm sorry good citizens." The Phantom said in his deep 'heroic' voice. "But I must….go out and save others. Until next time!" With that, Danny's feet until into a single tentacle-like appendage, flying away in the distance. He could still hear the citizens call out, asking him to stay. Not that he wouldn't mind, but…..he was rather busy with something and it required his attention.

"Wow, he's even cuter than I thought." Jenny said dreamingly, even as her idol was flying away. However, it was at this moment that her chest opened up, revealing a monitor that had the face of Nora Wakeman, Jenny's creator/mother on it.

" _XJ9! Come in!"_ Nora called out, getting the attention of her daughter.

"Yes mother?" jenny asked, looking at the monitor.

" _Did you defeat Vexus? I heard reports that she left Earth several minutes ago."_ Nora asked her daughter, a concerned expression on her face.

"O-Oh yeah, someone stopped her." Jenny said, a happy smile on her face as she blushed slightly, getting a raised brow from her mouth.

" _It wouldn't happen to be the Phantom, would it?"_ Nora asked, getting her daughter's eyes to widen.

"W-What?! How did you-" It was then Jenny realized something.

Danny Phantom just left.

Danny Phantom just left HER TOWN.

Danny Phantom was just in HER TOWN AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN SAY HELLO!

"GOTTAGOMOM! SEEYOUBACKHOME!"

" _Wait, XJ-!"_ The light blue robot turned on the monitor, activating her feet boosters and flying after the ghost boy.

Who knows? Maybe she can get an autograph.

' _With Danny Phantom'_

"I didn't think I could get away without them hunting me." Danny said to himself with a relieved sigh. Looking down, he couldn't help but smile a bit at the rest of Tremorton. It reminded him a lot of Amity Park: a normal yet no so normal place. Just thinking about his old home made him frown a bit. It reminded him of his best friends Sam and Tucker, who he might not see for a while, of the Nasty Burger, or Casper High….okay, maybe not Casper High, but that was beside the point. It was his home, and being away from it was hard. But still, he would have to suck it in for the time being. Plus he did have fans here. Maybe they have their own Nasty Burger, or something just as-

"WAIT UP!" A female voice called out to Danny, flying right past him. The force from the flight caused him to spin in place, unknowingly flying forward.

"WOAHWOAHWOWAHWOAHWOAH!" The ghost boy continued spinning forward, unaware of what he might-

*DING*

Hit.

Danny flew back, holding his forehead while groaning in pain. "Of all the lousy luck." He muttered to himself.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Getting over the pain, Danny opened his eyes, only to see a white and blue female robot flying in front of him, her 'ponytails' letting out small bursts of fire as she looked at him with a concerned frown.

"Ummmm, am I dreaming or are you actually a robot?" Danny couldn't help but ask. The female smiled while scratching the back of her head.

"Y-Yeah, sorry about scaring you and…..hitting you like that." The girl said shyly before extending her right hand. "M-My name's XJ-I mean Jen-" She choked in her hand before speaking up. "My name is Jenny, Jenny Wakeman." Looking at her hand, Danny smiled before grasping it, giving her a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you Jenny. I'm-"

"Danny Phantom, ghost superhero. Resident of Amity Park. First considered a menace, now a Hero. You have like hundreds of fans, maybe even THOUSANDS!" Jenny said, shaking his hand excitedly. "I've been following you for a while. I mean not FOLLOW follow, but I keep tabs on what you do when you fights ghosts. I mean I fight aliens, but you fight knights, monsters and ghosts all the time! You're so cool, and I like your costume. The D really fits you, and your hair looks so soft….not that I thought about it all the time. It just-"

"Jenny, Jenny, JENNY!" Danny shouted, getting her to stop talking and shaking his hand, which…..kinda hurt due to her unconsciously crushing his hand.

"Oops, sorry." Jenny released Danny's hand with a small blush. Danny rubbed his hand, shaking his head a bit.

"It's fine. That's the benefit of ghost powers. Fast healing. Really comes handy when you have to fight evil ghosts." A chuckle escaped his lips, to which Jenny joined. However, taking a better look at her figure, the ghost boy's eyes widened in realization. "Hang on, you're the robot girl who's been protecting Tremorton and the world for the past three years!"

"So you…...know about me?" Jenny asked shyly, to which Danny nodded.

"Yeah. My friend Tucker is a huge geek when it comes to tech, and he showed me some video of you in action. Is it true that you can turn any part of your body into a weapon? That's so cool! Plus, I like your color scheme. Blue totally fits you." His green eyes widened in realization as Jenny looked away in embarrassment, making him chuckle sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry. Guess I kinda got crazy right there."

"That makes two of us." Jenny joked before the two burst in laughter. It felt nice, talking to someone who had responsibilities in Heroics. It made them feel like they weren't alone in the world. Ceasing with their laughter, Jenny smiled at Danny before asking a question that had been biting at her. "So, what brings you to Tremorton? Is there a Ghost that needs its butt kicked?"

"I wish. No, I'm here because…...I'm…...visiting a friend?" Danny said reluctantly, making Jenny tilt her head a bit.

"A friend?"

"Yeah. He's been…..working on a Ghost Portal and he needed me to make sure that…..it doesn't…..explode." Oh crikey, he must've sounded like an idiot.

"Cool! Our very own Ghost Portal." Or….maybe not. "I always wanted to fight a ghost. Is it true that they always turn invisible at the last second?" Jenny asked like an excited fan.

"Well…...yeah. Most of the time I have to case them through an entire building before I can catch them." Danny said before his eyes widened a bit. "I really need to go, so I guess I'll see you." Just as Danny was about to fly away, Jenny grabbed his wrist.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, much to his shock. "I-If it isn't too much to ask, maybe…...we can….go on patrol together?"

"Patrol?" Danny asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah! I mean, w-we're both Heroes and both want to protect people." The blue robot then shyly looked away from Danny, gently squeezing his wrist. "I just thought we could…..I don't know….get to know each other?" _'Smooth Jenny, really smooth. You might as well ask him out on a date.'_ Jenny mentally scolded herself. She was never good at asking people out on dates, and most of the time they would either accept and turn out to be jerks, or not even go with her. What are the chances of Danny Phantom actually accepting her offer to 'patrol'?

"Ummmm, s-sure." Danny finally said, getting Jenny to look at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" Danny rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"I mean since I might be here a while, it might be good to team up with a fellow hero." Danny then laughed a bit. "Plus, how many guys can ignore a cute robot girl when she asks for something?" Jenny gave him a big smile, which he returned. However, the two realized they were still technically holding hands, causing them to separate while avoiding eye contact.

"So…...how will we keep in touch?" Jenny asked with her hands behind her back. Danny put a hand on his chin before snapping his fingers.

"I got it." Opening his palm, Danny fired an ecto blast in the air, much to Jenny's awe. "If you ever see that in the air, that means I want to meet you for patrol." Floating back a few feet, Danny gave Jenny a salute. "Until next Jenny." With that, Danny Phantom flew away, all while his fan watched him with a smile.

"Wow, he actually wants to go on patrol with me. With me!" Jenny squealed, doing three backflips in the sky. "Mom is NOT going to believe this." And with that, Jenny flew towards her home.

' _Tremorton High, next morning'_

"So let me get this straight: you were fighting Vexus, she was pounding you and then the Phantom came and beat her. Then you chased him, asked him to go on patrol and he said YES?!" Brad Carbunkle, one of Jenny's first human friends asked her from her locker, a shocked and joyful expression on his face.

"Yup. He even showed me a signal he would give if he was ready to go out." Jenny said with a dreamy sigh, taking out one of her math books before closing her locker.

"Was he as cool as people say he is? Can he walk through walls, disappear and fly? Does the D on his chest glow white?!" Brad couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, I only saw him fly, and no." Jenny answered, leaning on her locket. "I tell you Brad, he was just as cute as I always thought. Plus his eyes glowed like uranium. It was awesome."

"I bet." Brad reached into his locker, smiling at the poster of Danny Phantom inside. "The guy's so cool, and not just because he has ice powers. Man, you're so lucky to met him." A bolt of inspiration entered Bard's tiny mind(just a little humor to add lol) before he looked at Jenny. "Wait, you could totally hook me up with an autograph! Can you do that Jenny? Can you?!"

"Woah, slowly down." Jenny said with a hand sticking out, a mild blush on her robotic cheeks. "I didn't even ask him for an autograph. If we're going to be working together, I don't want him to think I'm another fangirl." She tightened her grip on her book. "I just want him to know I'm just as good of a Hero as him."

"What are you talking about?" Brad asked with a surprised tone. "Has he stopped a meteor shower from destroying everything? Has he fought loads of robot aliens? Can he transform his body into any weapon he wants? I'll tell you something: no! He hasn't, you have." Brad walked up to Jenny and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, getting her to look at him. "Jenny, you're 100% a Hero, no matter what other people say. I'm happy we're friends." Hearing Brad's encouraging words, Jenny gave him a big smile.

"Thanks Brad. That really helps."

"No problem." Brad's smile then grew slightly. "Now…...can you still get me an autograph, maybe even a voicemail?" The blue female robot gave him an eye roll, but regardless, she nodded, much to his joy.

"Ummm, excuse me." A new voice called out from behind Brad, getting the two to turn around. The speaker was a young, 15 year old boy with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with a thin red collar, red cuffs, and a red circle in the middle, light blue jeans and red and white sneakers. He had a purple backpack and a sheet of paper in his hands. The newcomer's eyes widened slightly as he noticed Jenny, but it quickly disappeared.

"Yeah dude, you need something?" Brad asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you know where Ms. Pullium's class is. I have her math class soon." The male showed the two his class schedule.

"Oh, we have her the same period." Jenny said before frowning a bit. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm actually a transfer student all the way from Amity Park." The teen said while rubbing the back of his head before extending his hand. "My name's Danny Fenton by the way." Seeing how friendly he was, Jenny smiled before shaking his hand(and making sure not to crush it).

"Nice to meet you Danny, I'm Jenny. Jenny Wakeman. And this is my best friend Brad." Jenny answered in a friendly tone, gesturing to the orange haired male.

"Sup. Good to meet ya." Brad said, shaking his hand. "So you're from Amity Park. Did you ever see the Phantom in action?"

"The Phantom? You mean that Ghost Kid who goes around, saving people and beating up ghosts?" Danny said rhetorically, getting the two to nod excitedly. He let out a small smile at how amusing these guys were. "Yeah, he saved me a few times, nothing too big. Why, you guys big fans?"

"Heck yeah! He's one of the coolest heroes ever. I mean he can fly, fight ghosts, and that jumpsuit is pretty cool." Brad said with a nod.

"Plus he's really cute. Not that I was thinking about him…...all the time…." jenny quickly closed her locker, smiling innocently. Unbeknownst to the teens, Danny was smirking inwardly at the praise the Phantom was getting. "A-Anyways, why did you come here Danny?"

"Well….I was kind of flunking on my grades back home and Tremorton was the only place where I could make it up for this semester. Plus…" A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Danny's head as he continued. "My folks are…..kind of geeks when it comes to the tech here, so that's a plus for them. And what other school would I get to meet a robot girl in? I bet my friend Tu-" However, Danny stopped himself at the mention of his friend. That's right, this would be the first time in a long time that Danny fenton wouldn't be with his friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. They were always with him, so it was natural that he would miss them.

"Dude, you okay?" Brad asked with a concerned tone, noticing Fenton's sad frown.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about my friends back home." Danny said with a sigh.

"Oh, you miss them huh?" Jenny asked with a sympathetic look. She then perked up at an idea. "Hey, why don't me and Brad show you around Tremorton? It might not be Amity Park, but we could still try to make you feel at home. What do you say?" Even though they had just met(not counting yesterday), Danny still couldn't help but smile at the robot's attempt to cheer him up.

"Speaking of showing you around, we should get to Ms. Pullium's class before she gives us detention. Trust me dude, even if you're new, she won't hold back on the homework." Brad said with a shiver, wrapping his arms around Jenny and Danny before moving them forward to class. Both of them looked at one another before smiling.

Who knows? Maybe Termorton won't be that bad.

' _Wakeman household, night'_

The day went by relatively fast given the unexpected arrival of Danny Fenton. Both Jenny and Brad had helped the young Fenton understand the school system of Tremorton(as well as avoiding jerks like the Crust Cousins, who reminded Danny of a particular duo of jocks back home) and the three hit it off well. They even had lunch together, along with Jenny and Brad's friend Sheldon Lee, who reminded Danny of his friend Tucker. However, it didn't take a genius to know that Sheldon had a major crush on Jenny, which Danny could relate to due to his past crush on Paulina. After a mundane day of school, the four friends bid each other farewell and went home, resting up and doing any homework assignments given to them.

However, of the four, Jenny Wakeman was the one who could not rest. After dinner, Jenny excused herself was now in her bedroom, looking out the window in hopes of finding the signal Danny Phantom had created for her when he was ready to 'patrol' Tremorton. But as time went on, she began feeling more and more anxious. _'I wonder what's taking him so long. Maybe he's fighting off some ghost pirates somewhere, or he's in that Ghost Zone again.'_ She thought with a hopeful tone, but even as a robot, her patience was growing thin. Due to her heightened hearing, the white and blue robot was able to hear her bedroom door opening, revealing her mother Nora, a small frown plastered on her face.

"XJ9, you must get over him." Nora said, closing the door behind her.

"But he promised he would shoot in the air when he's ready." Jenny said with a sigh, her 'pigtails' drooping to show her sadness. The scientist couldn't help but sympathize with her daughter, but she had to focus on the here and now. Though the level of crime has been low as of late, she had to be ready for anything.

"I understand my dear, but you cannot expect him to call so soon. If he has chosen to make Tremorton as his temporary home, then he may take it one step at a time." Nora urged her daughter, who nodded sadly. Feeling disappointed, Jenny walked robotically(no pun intended) to her bed, falling face first into it and groaning loudly. Nora took this chance to pat her daughter soothingly on the head. "There there, let it all out. Mama's here."

"I was just looking forward to working with him." Jenny said, turning her head to look at her mom. "I mean how often do we have famous heroes come to town? Plus I had so many questions to ask him."

"Perhaps, but like you, he may have other responsibilities outside of Hero duties." Nora said, getting Jenny's full attention. "From what I've seen, he is a teenager, like you. If that is the case, then he must have other responsibilities."

"Yeah, I guess." Another sigh escaped Jenny's mouth as she sat up. "I should probably finish my power befo-" However, Jenny's eyes lite up as she saw the sign she had been hoping for ever since yesterday.

A single green beam, being launched in the sky before exploding like a firework.

"It's him! It's him!" Jenny practically shouted while standing up, almost hitting her mother's nose.

"XJ9, you must be cautious." Her mother urged with heavy concern.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be careful." Activating her wings, Jenny narrowed her eyes with a big smile before blasting off, covering her mouth in smoke.

"Teenagers." Nora said before choking out some smoke she inhaled.

' _Mezmer's, several minutes later'_

Thanks to her robot mind and speed, Jenny was able to reach the location of the ecto-beam, which happened to be near Mezmer's, the same teen hot spot Jenny was kicked out of not too long ago, though thanks to Brad quitting, she was allowed to hang out there with her fellow peers. Once she reached her location, Jenny lowered the power of her wings, hovering gently in the air. "Okay, I saw it around here….so where is he?" Jenny said to herself, her eyes scanning around the area in search of the white haired ghost, but much to her disappointment, she couldn't find him. _'Was he just messing with me? No, he couldn't have. A Hero would never lie. Unless….he fired on accident. I should've asked him for his phone number…..but then he might think I was asking him out. Oh, good job Jenny. You ruined the one chance to meet your Hero.'_

Little did she know, Danny Phantom WAS there, he was just invisible to her. An amusement expression was on his face as he saw the blue robot searching for him. _'I shouldn't do this to her, but it is kinda funny.'_ Danny thought to himself with an inner chuckle. He however DID want to patrol with Jenny, and it was about time he revealed himself….in his own funny way.

"Phantom! Where are you?" Jenny shouted, hoping to get his attention. She kept looking around the area, praying that she could find him. However, she failed to notice a certain half ghost floating behind her, trying his best not to laugh.

"Boo."

"AAAHHHH!" Hearing a voice from behind, Jenny transformed her arms into baseball bats, swinging around the air as if she could hit the 'attacker.'

"Woah, Woah. Easy." Appearing out of nowhere was none other than Danny Phantom, who held his hands up in surrender while sporting a smile.

"Phantom?! Where did you…...were you toying with me?!" Jenny demanded Danny, a hint of blue on her cheeks as she gave her idol a glare.

"Sorry, sorry. But I just wanted to see the look on your face when I scared you." Danny said with clear amusement on his face. Jenny clenched her fists, puffing her cheeks in clear anger, causing Danny to lose his smile. "Look, I'm sorry. Really, I am. It was a stupid joke and I never should've done it." he then extended his right hand, giving her a look of regret. "Forgive me?" Jenny took in a few deep breaths from her nose before she grabbed his hand, shaking it.

"Okay, I forgive you." She said in a straight tone, making him smile.

"Good, I'm glad you ar-Aaaahhhh…" Danny then lost his smile, yelping in pain as Jenny squeezed his hand a little tighter than he was comfortable with.

"You were saying?" Jenny asked 'innocently', a smile plastered on her face. Danny bit his lower lip, trying not to yelp anymore than he already did. Satisfied with his expression, Jenny released her grip on Danny's hand, allowing him to rub it. "So, do you really want to go on patrol with me or not?"

"Yes…...yes, I do want to patrol." Danny said, waving his hand a bit. "Geez, remind me not to get you angry."

"Noted." Jenny laughed a bit at his pain, making him glare at her. However, it proved to be hard and before long, he began to chuckle as well.

"Okay, okay. I think we've had our fun." Danny said with a shake of his head. "So, wanna start 'patrolling' or do you just want to float in the air, waiting for people to take pictures of us?" To elaborate his point, Danny pointed a thumb downwards…...where several teenagers were taking pictures of the two.

"Right…...try to keep up!" With that, Jenny activated her rockets, flying towards the center of Termorton. Shaking his head in amusement, Danny Phantom followed the robot, his pace just a few feet from his new ally. "Alright, you already know about Mezmer's. Usually, teenagers come here to hang out. Plus the oil's pretty tasty."

"Wait, did you say….oil?" Danny couldn't hold back hi laughter, much to Jenny's embarrassment.

"H-Hey! I like oil almost as much as you like soda, okay!" Jenny said with a small squeal, making Danny laugh even more.

"I'm sorry, but that's just funny. So it is true, that robots drink oil to live. Man, that is funny." Danny said happily.

"Well…..I bet you like ectoplasm." Jenny counter as she looked back at him…..only to see him shake his head.

"Actually, ectoplasm is kind of….a ghost's blood." Danny said awkwardly, causing Jenny to widen her eyes.

"Oh…..sorry."

"Yeah." The two simply continued to fly, not saying a word to each other due to the awkwardness of where their conversation was heading. Looking to her left, Jenny noticed a particular pizzeria Tuck loved.

"Ummmm, o-over there is The Goop Zone. It's a cool pizzeria, so if you want dinner…." The 'daughter' of Nora Wakeman widened her eyes at her own words, getting a raised brow from the ghost Hero.

"Are you asking me out?" Danny slightly teased, getting Jenny to blush even more.

"N-No! I was just…..saying that…..you know people get…" A chuckle from danny stopped Jenny from making the situation worse.

"Relax, it was another joke. But….I am feeling hungry." Danny said, feeling his stomach growl lightly. "You guys don't have a Nasty burger here, do you?"

"Nasty Burger?" Jenny asked curiously, getting a sigh from Danny.

"Of course you don't. I guess Amity Park's the one and only home of Nasty Burger. A word of advice: DON'T superheat any Nasty Sauce. It…..let's just say it'll blow up in your face." A shiver ran down Danny's spine, recalling what happened in a particular future that involved his evil self and Nasty Sauce. Jenny, on her part, looked at the ghost kid with a surprised expression.

"Ummmm, okay? Thanks for the advice." Jenny said awkwardly. She looked down and sighed in relief. "And if you look below, you'll see Tremorton High School, where I go to learn like a normal kid." Danny let out a small hum of acknowledgement, already knowing about the school since…..well he couldn't tell Jenny about his OTHER life.

However, before the tour could continue…..a familiar blue mist escaped his mouth, causing him to stop in place. _'Oh no.'_

"Phantom?" Looking back, Jenny stopped in mid air, looking at her fellow hero with a concerned expression. His usual cool headed expression shifted to that of a serious individual, looking around with sharp green eyes.

"Jenny, we've got a ghost problem." Danny said in a serious tone, much to her shock.

"A ghost?" He gave her a nod, getting her to shift in a serious expression as well, transforming her arm into a blaster while scanning their surroundings. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, but they're near. My Ghost Sense told me." Both heroes continued to look around, hoping to find some clue as to the whereabouts of the ghost.

"This is great!" Sheldon Lee, friend(and a certain robot's #1 admirer) of Jenny and Brad, said to himself with pure joy, holding a red Nintendo 2ds in his hands. "After all the hours of tutoring, I finally had enough money to buy this puppy. Oh man, I can't wait to play this all night."

*Zap*

However, his little moment of joy was interrupted when his 2ds suddenly began to fly, yes FLY in the air. And it wasn't just Sheldon's device that was floating, every other electronic nearby, including several televisions and computers from the local shops were as well, much to everyone's shock. "What's going on?!"

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** A loud and somewhat annoying voice(yes, I find his voice kind of annoying) rang through the air, getting everyone's attention. The electronics began swirling in the air, along with green electricity. Soon the electricity began to take shape, forming a new figure that was all too familiar to Danny Phantom. The newcomer was a tall green skinned ghost with red eyes covered by rectangular glasses, a white mullet, and his clothes consist of a long black coat with three green buttons and pockets, a black belt and a light blue-gray cape. **"Foolish humans! I, Technus, have returned to this planet to conquer it! And with the Ghost Child in another town, I WILL FINALLY RULE THIS WORLD!"** Technus shouted with pure arrogance, laughing in the air like a maniac. The citizens of Tremorton began running away in fear, much to Technus' amusement.

"Hey Technus!" A gasp escaped from Technus' mouth as he turned around, only to be shot on the shoulder by an ecto blast, courtesy of his enemy Danny Phantom, who flew up with him with a strange blue and white girl.

" **You're here too?! I thought you were in Amity Park!"** Technus shouted with a groan before it turned into a smirk. **"No matter. I, technus, will destroy you and your little girlfriend once and for all!"**

"I'm/she's not his/my girlfriend!" Both Danny and Jenny shouted respectively, each sporting a mild blush.

"Who is this guy?" Jenny asked the ghost teen.

"That's Technus, a Ghost who can control technology. I beat him before, but now he upgraded." Danny said with a groan.

"He upgraded to a mullet?" Jenny asked incredulously. "I'd say that's more of a downgrade."

" **Joke all you want my dear…."** With a small wave of his hand, Technus ordered the technology around him to spin like a tornado. **"For now you feel the wrath of Technus!"** And with that, Technus launched his tornado of technology forward, towards the two Heroes.

"I got you!" Flying in front of Danny, Jenny pressed both her arms together, forming a large blue shield, blocking Technus' assault.

"Thanks. Let me return the favor." Danny's whole body turned intangible, allowing him to phase through Jenny's shield. With a smirk, Danny summoned ecto energy into his hands, firing a powerful beam forward. Technus was then struck hard in the chest, causing him to fly back a few feet.

" **You've gotten stronger Ghost Child."** Technus admitted as Danny flew towards him….only to be caught by Technus' hand. **"But not strong enough to defeat me!"**

*ZAP*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed in pure agony as electricity coursed through his body thanks to Technus, who smirked in satisfaction.

"Get away from him!" A large blue bat came out of nowhere, striking Technus in the head with enough force to send him crashing into a nearby electronics store, all while releasing Phantom from his grip. Jenny retracted her baseball bat, hovering next to danny with a concerned expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just thousands of volts going through my bad. No biggie." Danny said while shaking his head, his green eyes glaring down at the store Technus crashed into. "We need to keep Technus away from any technology."

"Because he can control it, right?" Jenny asked, getting him to nod. "Great, and just when I thought this would be easy."

" **Easy, ME?!"** Both young Heroes gasped in shock as Technus flew out of the store, with several plasma screen televisions following suit. **"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU!"** Clapping his hands together, Technus launched the televisions at jenny, who gave a confident smile.

"I heard about an 'everything must go sale,' but this is a bit much don't you think?" Opening both hands, Jenny summoned two large bulldozer claws, catching all the televisions effortlessly. Growling in annoyance, Technus fired an electric blast at Jenny, only for Danny to fly in front of her, creating an ecto shield to block the attack.

"It's time you were put on ice Technus." Calling upon his ice powers, Danny fired a cryo beam from his eyes, successfully hitting Technus' chest. The green ghost screamed as his whole body was frozen. Smiling in satisfaction, Danny cupped his hands like before, calling upon a green ecto orb. "And this is because I 'like' you!" With a might throw, Danny launched hit attack forward, hitting Technus and causing him to fall in the streets of Tremorton. The citizens who were brave enough to stick around all cheered as Danny and Jenny gently landed near Technus, who had thawed out of the ice.

" **Please…..I…...I've had enough."** Technus pleaded, getting down on his hands and knees while bowing his head to Danny and Jenny.

"Wow, you're actually giving up? No 'I am Technus, the greatest genius in all the Ghost Zone!' You really lost your touch." Danny said with wide eyes, not believing his enemy to surrender so easily.

"Well, that makes our job easier." Jenny said with her hands on her hips, smiling at Danny. "Good work partner."

" **Yes…...good work Child."** Technus lifted his head…...and smirked evilly. **"For bringing me a new body!"** Before they could react, Technus' whole body turned into a cloud of 1's and 0's, entering Jenny's body.

"What? Hey, get off me!" Jenny's body began to shake, sparks of electricity escaping her body.

"Jenny!" Danny rushed to grab her shoulder, only for her to push him to the ground.

"Get….off…. **ME!"** No matter how hard Jenny tried to fight, Technus was much stronger, and she began to lose herself.

' _What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!'_ The white haired Hero tried desperately to find a way to cure XJ9 of Technus' control. Looking around, his green eyes caught sight of a fire hydrant near the street. _'Oh course, Technus can't handle water. But….what about Jenny?'_

"Danny…." The blue robot turned her head to her hero, her left eyes slowly turning red to show Technus taking control. "Help…..please…." That was all Danny needed in order to make his next move. Opening his palm, he fired a small ecto blast, striking the vault pointing at the street. A second later, a burst of water came out of the hydrant, the cool liquid spilling on the pavment and moving underneath Jenny's feet.

*ZAP*

The moment it did, Jenny's whole body began to fizzle, both her eyes widening in shock(again, no pun intended). **"YOU FOOL! YOU WOULD REALLY RISK YOUR OWN BODY TO STOP ME?!"** Not being able to handle it, Technus separated from Jenny's body, allowing her to fall on the ground. Danny quickly took this chance to carry her away from the water, placing her on the ground.

"Jenny, can you hear me? Are you alright?" Danny asked with an urgent tone. Jenny slowly opened her eyes, giving him a weak smile.

"Y-Yeah, I'm…..sorry I let him almost take me over….." She said with heavy regret, making him frown.

"It's not your fault." Standing up, Danny turned back to technus, who was shaking off the remnants of the water from his body. "Hey Technus!"

" **What do you want?"** Technus demanded, glaring at his enemy from behind his glasses. The Phantom took a deep breath from his nostrils, as if he was going to scream.

"Go…" Sucking in as much breathe as he could, Danny opened his eyes, letting out the strongest scream anyone had ever heard. "AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Unlike a normal scream, Danny's allowed him to send an extremely powerful sonic blast of pure ecto-energy, which was followed by a ghostly wail. The sound from Danny Phantom's attack was so powerful, it caused Jenny, the citizens and even Technus to cover their ears. The sonic blast struck Technus in full force, sending him flying across the street, causing cracks to appear on the nearby buildings. The technomancer ghost skidded on the ground, his back hitting a light post at the end of the street. Feeling that he had done his job, Danny ceased with his Ghostly Wail, falling on his knees. "How….was….that….technus?" Raising his head, Danny's eyes widened in horror as he saw that his enemy….was nowhere to be seen. "Oh great…...he….got….away…."

"Are you okay?" Standing up, Jenny began to stumble after her idol…...only to notice that his hand suddenly transformed, his gloves disappearing. "Hey, what happened to your hands?" Widening his eyes, Danny looked at his hands in horror, knowing what this meant.

"Oh crud." Fighting off his exhaustion, Danny turned his legs into his signature tail, flying away.

"Wait, Phantom!" Jenny summoned her feet boosters, flying after her fellow hero as fast as she could.

' _Crud, I can't…...have her see….me power down.'_ Danny closed his eyes, turning invisible for just a moment…...only to reappear a second later. _'Oh you have got to be kidding me.'_ As if that wasn't bad enough, Danny's pants changed from black to blue, with his sneakers becoming a familiar red and white.

"Phantom?" A gasp escaped Jenny's mouth, recognizing the pants her hero was wearing.

"It's not what it-AAAHHH!" Not realizing how little power he had left, Danny began to fall, though miraculously, he was able to land on a nearby rooftop, tumbling around behind his back hit the edge. Jenny landed on the roof with no problem, watching as a glowing white ring appeared on the Phantom's body. Her eyes widened as the ring expanded, transforming him from the Ghost Boy of Amity Park….to the new transfer student at Termorton High School she had befriended a few hours ago. "Owww….." Rubbing the top of his head, Danny Fenton stood up, trying to ease the pain. Opening his eyes, Danny caught sight of his robotic friend, staring at him with an open mouth, wide eyes and her back slightly arched to show just how surprised she was. Looking at his body, his blue eyes widened as he realized he went from Going Ghost to Going Human…...and Jenny witnessed the whole thing!

"D-D-D-D-D-Danny?" Jenny said with a stutter, making him rub the back of his neck.

"Ummmmm, surprise?"

 **And…..part one of two for this pairing as come to a close. Yes, you heard me right: PART ONE OF TWO. I decided to make this pairing into two parts since 1. Today, Sunday January 20th, is my last day of Winter Break before I start my first day at University and 2. I feel like one chapter isn't enough to explore this pairing. Thank to Hulu, I was able to watch Danny Phantom and My Life as a Teenage Robot and because of this, I realized how much Danny Fenton and Jenny Wakeman would make an interesting pairing since they do share some similarities(both have to balance school with heroics, both are teenagers, and both are awesome). Plus…...I have to say it: I don't like Danny x Sam that much. I mean when I was a fan when I was younger, but now….I just don't like it anymore. Hell, I like Danny with Valerie more than anything. Please don't hate me for denying that pairing, but that is just my opinion.**

 **Anyways, part two will contain more romance….at least as much romance as a ghost boy being paired with a robot girl can have anyways….yeah this is a strange pairing, but one I do not regret.**

 **Please, if you have any pairings you want me to do, please leave a review and I will take it up to consideration.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**


	3. Chapter 3: Senku x Kohaku

**Howdy y'all. 3rd dragneel, coming back with another One Shot. I'm glad you guys are liking the first two one shots I wrote(though I do need to finish the Danny x Jenny chapter soon). I am still willing to take requests for certain One Shots, though they will have to be on series I like(Fairy Tail, Black Clover, etc.) So if you have an idea, please tell me.**

 **Speaking of reviews...**

 **Omni warrior: I actually read a story where Ben and Yang were a couple. It was pretty good.**

 **Kamen Rider W: True. I like crossover pairings.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Some of the pairings are…..a little off pal.**

 **AMAZON OMEGA: Someone else suggested it as well. How about that?**

 **Jalen johnson: Thanks.**

 **Maximum Rhapsody: There was actually a few stories with Gohan x Wendy, which I'm okay with. A few girl on girl couples are…..tempting. Wow, you really like Gohan too huh? And of course, Izuku x Ochaco are my OTP.**

 **Dracus6: First one is good. Second…...might be weird since she is an assassin and he's a Hero. And the last one….I don't know either of them.**

 **Guest: Nope.**

 **SSJ Matt: Well considering he's a kind of edgelord, seeing two of his classmates sucking tongue while rubbing against each other…...I'm surprised he didn't die from embarrassment.**

 **Now, we will read about a potential one shot of two characters I felt could've been together if their series would allow it. I know a lot of people might not support this ship, but I've held onto this for a long time and would like to put it out there, especially considering there aren't that many good stories on this pairing.**

 **Without further adieu, from the anime Dr Stone… Senku x Kohaku.**

Human petrification.

That was what the world suffered over three thousand years ago. Also known as Stone Day, the entire human population, as well as many birds.

Cities have crumbled, animals have evolved, and even the Earth's rotation was slowed down.

Truly, it seemed as though all of human history had been wiped out.

However, a spark of hope arrived in the form of a highschooler named Ishigami Senku. He was an interesting person, to say the least. Having strange green and white hair, as well as an even stranger I.Q level. At just the age of six, he created dozens of inventions that would even make students of Harvard University jealous, and his love of science was as big as the sea. When he was among the petrified humans, he had counted down every second until he was eventually set free.

With the knowledge of his time, he set out to free all the humans and discover the cause of this. But unforeseen circumstances have changed his approach and with the help of Ishigami Village, the same village his foster father Byakuya had created, he was preparing for the war against the Tsukasa Empire, lead by the stronger primate highschool, Shishio Tsukasa. They were friends for a time, but their conflicting ideologies turned them against one another.

The war would come in Spring, which gave Senku and his Kingdom of Science time to create cellphones to help communicate with their friends. But first, they needed to test out their new light bulbs.

"Senku! I brought the village, like you asked!" Kohaku, daughter of the former village chief and sister to the priestess, called out as she and the rest of Ishigami Village were walking through the snow filled forest. Each villager donned a warm brown coat in order to keep from freezing up during winter.

Standing near the base of a large tree was none other than Ishigami Senku, who glanced at the group with a small smirk.

"Great. Just hang out for a sec. It's almost time." Senku said while looking up at the sky. Snow began falling from the dark clouds above, though he didn't mind. He had a purpose for this little show and tell after all.

"Not bad. It's snowing." Chrome pointed out before he looked back at his mentor and friend. "Should we call off the test, Senku?"

"No. I'd like to do it today. It's important." Senku replied before he walked up to the tree. _'If my calculations are right, then today should be it.'_

"Ready when you are!" Old man Kaseki called out with a thumbs up. Senku's smile grew a few inches as he took out a wooden switch.

"Good, let's turn this on." With that, he flicked the switch up.

What happened next shocked all the villagers.

Several lights suddenly turned on from the leaves of the tree, shining the way for everyone to see its beautiful. There were even some sparkles that rained down on them.

"So pretty. They're like twinkling stars falling from the tree." Suika said in awe as she and many of the villagers had big smiles on their faces. To thing their new chief could make something look so damn beautiful. It almost made them want to cry.

"Some decorative lighting. Suddenly, I feel like I'm back in the old days. How fun." Gen Asagiri said bluntly, though even he could help but let out a small smile.

"It took us two whole months to do this. Oh man, that's a long time, isn't it?" Kaseki said to Senku, who shook his head.

"Nah, we're right on time." He said offhandedly, giving a brief glance at Gen. It took the mentalist of the village to piece together what Senku was saying.

"Wait, don't tell me today's actually… Christmas?!" Gen said with a gasp, earning a small chuckle from Senku.

"Oh yeah, how about that? It's quite a coincidence." Senku said with a mild shrug as Gen walked next to him.

"You liar." Gen said with a joking tone. Only Senku would pull something like this off and call it a coincidence. It's just the kind of guy he is.

' _Wow, they're so beautiful.'_ Kohaku thought with a big smile. Call it cliche, but the lights in front of her were actually making her tear up in joy. She always loved stargazing with her sister and father when she was young, and this tree reminded her of that. Times where she worried that her sister would take her last breath due to her illness. And after years of bringing hot spring water, Kohaku found just the person to help Ruri. She looked at the man of science and smiled even more. Sure, Senku can be blunt as hell and even more of a pain in the ass, especially when he went on rants about science and rocks.

But despite all that, he was a kind person who wanted to help his fellow man, and that was something she truly admired.

"This is amazing, Senku. Thank you for this." Kohaku said while walking up to the intelligent man, who smirked at her.

"I just wanted to test out the light bulbs, nothing more." Senku said cooly, though she could clearly tell her was messing around. He rubbed the back of his neck while looking back at the tree. "Still, we can't waste too much time. Now that we've got light bulbs and batteries, we can focus on getting the rest of the materials for making a cell phone."

"You've got the village behind you, and if you need me, I'll be there." Kohaku said with a determined tone, though much to her surprise and irk, Senku chuckled. "What?"

"Did you really think I needed a reminder?" Senku said in an almost cocky tone, making Kohaku huff and look away. He lowered his hand before continuing in a slightly quieter tone. "But thanks. I appreciate it."

Kohaku was actually taken back by his uncharacteristic tone. He always spoke with such confidence, yet he just said something so soft. _'He must still be worried about the fight with the long haired man.'_ She thought before she smiled and looked forward. "You're welcome."

Unfortunately, their little conversation was heard by Gen, who shook his head in amusement. _'Honestly, will those two ever realize their feelings? It's almost like watching an american drama.'_ Gen thought as he looked back at the tree. It was rather large, perhaps being as old as the village itself. However, as he looked closer, he noticed something off about the leaves. _'Are those red berries on the side? And that shape… it almost looks like… wait…'_ Slowly Gen's mind began shifting gears before a shit eating grin grew. "Oh Senku, I didn't know you had another agenda in mind. Such a dog." Gen spoke up, getting everyone's attention.

"A dog? How is Senku one?" Ginro asked, clearly confused as to what Gen was talking about.

"I'm just saying that our village chief trying to get a Christmas present from our greatest fighter, that's all." Gen said while extending his arms and shrugging his shoulders. However, the village gave him an even more confused look while Senku raised a brow. With a smirk, he pointed his fingers up to a particular branch that hung over Senku and Kohaku. They followed his finger and looked up, though Senku looked rather annoyed.

Hovering several feet above them was a green leaf with three small red berries on the side.

"What does a leaf have to do with anything?" Kinro asked Gen with a small hint of interest. The Mentalist's grin grew as he glanced at Senku, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Go ahead and tell them. It doesn't matter right now, anyway." Senku said before he looked back at the tree.

"Gather around everyone and I'll tell you the wonders of Christmas!" Gen shouted dramatically with his arms spread out.

"Would you shut up and tell us already?" Magma said immationally, ruining the mood.

"Party pooper." Gen muttered with a pout before straightening himself up. "Now, every month during the winter, people would celebrate a holiday called Christmas. You dress up in horrible sweaters, drink as much eggnog as possible and exchange gifts with each other. It's always been a favorite among everyone."

"Wait, everyone gets a gift on Christmas? That's so bad!" Chrome said with an excited grin. He could see it now: the whole village under a tree like this, having a blast and giving each other presents. He could imagine the look on Ruri's face when he would give her an awesome gift, especially after he and the others were able to cure her. Some of the other villagers began muttering amongst themselves, interested in learning more about Christmas.

"But what does Christmas have to do with that leaf?" Ruri asked curiously.

"Oh, but that's the best part." Gen said while wagging his finger left and right, giving Senku a brief glance. "See, that leaf is called a mistletoe, and during Christmas, people hang them around their homes. If two people stand under a mistletoe at the same time…"

"Yeah?" Everyone leaned towards Gen, anticipation clear on their faces. Gen paused on purpose before opening his eyes, a devious smirk on his face.

"They have to kiss."

5… 4… 3… 2… 1

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Like Gen expected, all of the villagers shouted in pure shock, their eyes practically blowing out of their sockets. They would need to kiss if they stood under that leaf?! Did it matter if it was two men or two women? What were the restrictions? DID THEY HAVE TO GET MARRIED?!

"I kid you not. That's a tradition in our time." Gen said offhandedly before he looked back to see Senku and Kohaku's reactions. Senku was obviously annoyed while the usually strong Kohaku was actually blushing. _'Hook, line and sinker.'_

"W-W-W-Wait, Senku and K-K-Kohaku have to k-k-k-kiss?!" Ruri stuttered with a large blush on her cheeks. She never thought she would see the day her younger sister would have her first kiss in front of the village, and by such strange means.

"THIS IS FREAKING CRAZY!" Chrome shouted while scratching his head, trying to find the science behind this.

"Hoooooo, now that is some tradition!" Kaseki exclaimed while rubbing the top of his bald head. He was shocked, of course. But at the same time, it was such a strange and interesting little tradition.

"Senku and Kohaku kissing?! This is too quick!" Suika yelled while holding her cheeks in shock.

"NOW WHAT A DAMN MINUTE! THIS IS ALL BULLSHIT!" Kokuya, father to Kohaku and Ruri, shouted in pure anger, pointing his finger accusingly at Gen. "This has to be a trick! No tradition would ever allow something like that!"

"Oh, I'm telling the truth, though I never had the pleasure of being under one." Gen admitted before he looked at Senku. "If you don't believe me, why not ask him? After all, he knows ALL of human history, so he can tell you whether I'm lying or not."

' _Dammit, Gen. Why the hell would you pull this crap?'_ Senku thought while cleaning his ear with his pinky. "I'm not answering that."

"Oh, I see~" Ginro said while appearing next to Senku, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and poking his cheek with a smile. "It is true, isn't it? You just don't wanna say it because you're embarrassed. It's okay chief, we won't think any less of you if you just tell us the truth."

"J-Just… just tell us, Senku." Kohaku finally spoke up, trying to keep herself composed. She hated to act like this, but it was only natural. If it was true… then they would need to… to… to kiss, and that didn't seem like the WORSE idea.

Seeing as he wasn't going to be able to get out of this, Senku relented and sighed. "It's true." He admitted, causing the whole village to gasp.

"Ahhh, so you just don't wanna kiss Kohaku, huh? You can tell us." Ginro said, his smile not letting up.

Senku let out a sigh while removing Ginro's arm from his shoulders. "It doesn't matter anyway. Tradition is illogical, especially at this time." Senku said with clear annoyance. "Besides, it's not like I have any interest in kissing someone."

' _... what?'_ Kohaku thought with her hair shadowing her expression.

"Why would anyone need to kiss under something that's used for medicine? I never understood why people did that." Senku continued, unaware of the affect his words were having on Kohaku.

"Ummm… Senku?" Chrome said as he slowly took a step back, along with some of the other villagers.

"Besides, I'm sure not even the lioness would be interested in a kiss, isn't that right?" Senku said before he turned around… only for Kohaku to grab him by the collar.

"S.. En… Ku…" Kohaku said bit by bit, each word sending a shiver down anyone's spine.

"Oh no, Kohaku's gonna kill him!" Suika shouted in horror.

"Hang on, Kohaku! I'm sure Senku didn't mean any of it, right?" Chrome said in hopes that he could defuse the situation.

"You know I can't lie, Chrome." Senku said, causing his friend to facefault. He ignored him while looking at Kohaku. "We both know you aren't going to kill me. That's a ten billion percent fact. So what are you going to do?"

The other villagers watched in anticipation. Like Senku said, Kohaku wouldn't kill him or else that would destroy any chance of fighting off the Tsukasa Empire. Still, they were curious as to what she was going to do.

As for Kohaku, she felt more angry and annoyed than she had ever been in her life. How could Senku talk like this about tradition? Sure he was a man of science and logic, but was it so wrong to believe something for just a moment? Besides, it was just a kiss… right? It didn't mean that they had any feelings for one another, although Kohaku wouldn't say Senku WASN'T attractive. In fact, he was the only one who she was interested in considering that most of the men in Ishigami village were either cocky or idiots. But it was clear that he wasn't interested in any kind of relationship… but what was wrong with one kiss?

Lifting her head, Kohaku lost her frown and instead adopted a sickeningly sweet smile, one that caused Senku to raise a brow. She opened her mouth and said one simple word.

"This."

Before anyone could ask what she meant, Kohaku pulled Senku in… and smashed her lips against his own. The villagers all had multiple reactions: Ginro and Gen both had big evil grins, Chrome covered Suika's eyes while jawdropping, Ruri covered her mouth in shock, Magma and Mantle all had their eyes bugging out with their jaws dropped, Kaseki had a huge amount of steam blowing out of his nose, Kinro stayed stoic with a brow raise, and Koyuko stayed frozen.

However, the one who showed the most shock was Senku, who widened his eyes to the size of dinner plates. How… why… when… he couldn't even think properly, which showed just how much the kiss was affecting him. To think Kohaku would do something so bold and random was something even Senku wouldn't calculate. Though, he had to admit that the feeling of her lips against his own were interesting.

Kohaku, while still blushing, had a calm expression on her face. She never thought a kiss would be so nice and comforting. She had heard from the other villagers that kissing was a wonderful experience and she would have to agree with them. Senku's lips were surprisingly spicy tasting, which she didn't mind.

After a full minute of kissing, Kohaku pulled away from Senku, who stumbled back in shock. "Hope you like your gift, Senku." Kohaku said confidently before she walked away, back to the village with a satisfied smile. She had to admit it was risky, but there was no denying that she enjoyed every second of the kiss. _'Maybe Senku did too… then again, he might think it's illogical to think of something like this.'_ Just seeing his shocked face was enough for the blonde warrior.

"W-W-WHAT?!" Chrome shouted in shock.

"It looks like love is in the air." Gen said with a smirk.

"Did you see the way Senku looked when she kissed him? I knew he felt something about her." Ginro said with a laugh.

"I didn't get to see it!" Suika complained with a big pout. Sure she was young, but she wanted to see the kiss too, dammit!

One by one, the villagers began muttering their opinions on Mistletoes, with some even suggesting that they walk under them.

"Koyuka, are you okay?" Jasper asked in concern for his friend. He hadn't spoken at all since his daughter kissed Senku and it worried him. He then placed a hand on the former chief's shoulder…

Which caused him to fall forward with his eyes devoid of any life.

"KOYUKA!" Turquoise shouted as she and Jasper attempted to wake Koyuka up, to no avail.

"I suppose it was too much to father." Ruri said with a small giggle before she looked at Senku. _'I wonder how he's feeling.'_

Speaking of Senku, he raised his head, putting a hand over his face. Truth be told, he had no idea how to react after a kiss like that. It was so rough, so sudden… so interesting.

"Hehehehe…" The green and white haired teen chuckled to himself before raising his head to look at the direction of where Kohaku was heading. _'Not bad lioness. Not bad at all.'_

"Oh, is that a blush, Senku~?"

"Shut up."

 **Well… this was a short one shot, huh? Truth be told, this chapter came up recently when I was writing another one shot, but because of my recent love of Dr Stone and my interest in Senku x Kohaku, I had to write this. Sorry if I couldn't go into depth for most of the chapter, but it's better for something to be short and sweet than long and tasteless. I hope you guys did enjoy this and hopefully, I can write another one shot before Valentine's Day(even though I'll be alone yet again.)**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM. And please check out my other stories.**


	4. Chapter 4: Izuku x Nejire

**Hey, everyone. Guess who's back with a new chapter of this little side project?**

 **I hope everyone is doing their best, what with the current situation we are facing with the Corona Virus killing more and more people. Honestly, this whole stay at home rule and the fact we will be fined for not wearing masks in public is just insane. I get they don't want it to spread, but why charge everyone $1,000 for forgetting to get one? A student like me wouldn't be able to keep learning if I get fined, so I have to be extra careful.**

 **But enough on those depressing words, onto the reviews!**

 **Yogaratw607: I'm meh on Nali, that threeway… maybe, Ruby x Riku is actually unique, and which version of Artemis are you talking about?**

 **Trollzor69: Thanks for agreeing with me, pal. I love DekuMomo.**

 **A bit of a warning for some of you, this is the FIRST LEMON OF THESE ONE SHOTS. Just to make sure those who aren't fans of lemon(lime lovers, I guess) have a fair warning before reading on. This is a pairing I feel could have happened in one of my favorite anime, especially since these two are similar.**

 **Without further adieu, from My Hero Academia… Izuku Midoriya and Nejire Hado.**

" _It is said that opposites attract, yet the same could be said for those who share similar mindsets…"_

U.A High. The top hero school in Japan. Known for shaping many of today's greatest heroes such as Eraserhead, Midnight and even the world's former number one hero: All Might.

However, despite its prime objective of helping mold the next generation of Heroes, U.A still felt the need to showcase some normality, hence why the students are preparing for an event that would allow them to relax and entertain the citizens.

The School Festival.

Because of current events such as the battle with All For One and the Chie Hasaikai, Principal Nezu still felt the need to keep the School Festival open for everyone, promising to increase security so what happened prior to the USJ attack wouldn't happen again.

So that is where we start this story of two people who seem so different becoming much closer than anyone ever expected.

"So Eri, do you like U.A so far?" Izuku Midoriya, student of Class 1-A and current holder of One For All, asked the child next to him. He, along with third year Mirio Togata, were walking through the halls of U.A, escorting a young white haired girl with a cute red dress named Eri, who had been following behind them, occasionally hiding from the other students. Ever since she was permitted to enter U.A before the School Festival, both heroes in training had taken it upon themselves to show Eri around in order to make her feel more comfortable, with little success.

"Hey, it's alright." Mirio said with his ever so bright smile. "There's a lot to be excited about for the School Festival, and I'm sure you'll love it. Plus, I'll try to get a candy apple just for you." This got Eri to look at the former Quirk user before nodding. It was clear that while her barriers were slowly crumbling down, she still felt out of place, and given how she was raised, no one judged her.

"That reminds me: where are we going now?" Izuku questioned Mirio, who only smiled at him.

"Well, you remember how those guys from Class 1-B were talking about Kendo being in this year's beauty pageant?" Mirio asked rhetorically, which Izuku nodded. "Well, I did mention that there was another person who was ready to enter too. Ahh, we're here." The trio stopped walking as they arrived at the Equipment Room, where many outfits and gear are stored for all students in the event they need repairs. "Well, she was actually last year's runner up." With that, Mirio opened the door, allowing Izuku and Eri to enter.

But the moment they did… Izuku saw something his teenage mind wouldn't forget.

"How's this, guys? I think it's great."

"Don't know. You're more cute than sexy."

"Yeah, but that's how she lost last year, remember?"

Flying in the air with yellow energy spirals underneath her was none other than Nejire Hado, the only female of the Big Three and one of the most beautiful girls in UA. Dressed in a sleek turquoise dress with a white veil on top and matching heels, as well as a golden bracelet on her right hand and similar golden hoops on each ankle, she gave her peers a pose as they discussed what she should wear. Mirio merely smiled at his friend while Eri looked up at her in genuine awe.

As for Izuku, he felt his whole brain shut down at the sight he was beholding. Contrary to popular belief, Izuku Midoriya was more aware of the female body than many of his classmates, though he didn't show it as much as Mineta or Kaminari. He would occasionally steal glances towards his classmates, especially when they were doing hero course work. The way Uraraka's suit hugged against her body, the way Ashido's outfit made her look cool, and the most obvious one: Yaoyorozu's rather exposing outfit. Hell, he even stared at Asui and Jirou a few times when they wore cute outfits. He was a growing teenager, so it was only natural he would appreciate feminine looks.

But Nejire's dress? It was elegant. It was colorful. It was…

' _Beautiful…'_ Izuku thought with a big blush on his eyes, his emerald eyes staring at her like she was the queen of UA(which she kinda was).

"Huh?" Nejire hummed to herself, noticing a certain trio looking at her. Her attention was focused on Eri, making her smile as she began to float down. "Hey, hey. Eri! How are you, girl? Why are you here? Are you here to have some fun?" She then turned her head and found Izuku looking away from her. "Oh, hi!"

"H-H-Hello, H-Hado." Izuku stuttered while trying his best not to look at her. Or more specifically… her chest. _'It's just like Yaoyorozu alright, but bigger… HOW DO I EVEN KNOW THAT?!'_

"So, getting ready for the pagent, huh?" Mirio asked his friend casually, making her nod. "I was showing Dek and Eri around a bit and told them that you were entering too."

"Y-You're so nice, and your Quirk is flashy. Not to mention your looks and b-b-b-b-" Izuku's poor, innocent mind was going on overload as he tried to form the right words. He did glance back and notice Nejire staring at him with curious eyes that made him blush even more.

"He means body proportions." Mirio spoke up, slyfully giving Izuku a wink of acknowledgement.

"And even with all that, you still got second?" Izuku squealed out with his eyes shut. Oh god, he must have sounded like a damn idiot. But how else is he supposed to act when an extremely beautiful woman in a gorgeous dress was in front of him?

"Hehehehe. You're really cute." Nejire giggled, making Izuku's eyes open in shock. Did she call him… CUTE?! Oh, how close he was to a damn heart attack. "But yeah, listen up." She leaned in, raising her finger to reiterate her point. "Every year, I always lose to this amazing girl from Class 3-G. The Beauty Pageant champion: Bibimi Kenranzaki from Support Course."

"And this year's beauty pageant includes Kendo from 1-B, who got a lot of fans from that commercial she was in." Tamaki Amajiki, the final and most quiet of the Big Three, spoke up while stepping away from his camera. "Hado is going all out this year, too, but…" He then lowered his head, much to Izuku's confusion. "Thinking about performing… with all those people watching and cheering…" Then… he fell on his knees, holding his stomach like he was just kicked there. "Just thinking about it makes my stomach want to explode."

' _And people say I have trouble fitting in.'_ Izuku thought with a sweatdrop, though he couldn't help but pity his upperclassman.

"I only entered because Yuya here told me to." Nejire continued while flying up to her friend, patting her shoulder. "But it turned out to be really fun, so I kept entering." She then began to fly in the air, giving an even brighter smile that would make even the toughest guys fall for her. "Even though it's my last year, I won't lose!"

"And we're behind you!" Mirio said with a clenched fist while Tamaki nodded in agreement. Izuku stared at Nejire, his blush diminishing a bit. Despite losing twice in her time at UA, Nejire still stayed as positive as ever, and honestly, it was rather inspiring for Izuku.

Every battle he has had in UA either ended in defeat, a tie or a come from behind victory, yet he still kept moving on. No matter how many times he was pushed to the limit, like All Might, he put up a smile to hide his fear. Nejire and him were a lot alike than he thought.

"Well, I hope you win, Hado. You deserve it." Izuku said with a smile. Seeing the underclassman in a brighter mood made Nejire giggle a bit.

"Say Deku, now that you're here, I wanna ask you something." Nejire spoke up, making Izuku raise a brow.

"Okay? What is it?" Izuku asked, only for Nejire to fly close to him, a mere two feet away. Due to the close proximity, he was given an even closer few of her assets. _'Why me?'_

"How come you didn't use that super form you used against the giant Chisaki in the Sports Festival? Is your hair naturally green? Why do you have bunny ears on your hero costume? Do you wanna talk more about Quirks in my room later today?"

"Wait, what?!" Izuku squealed out in shock, finally turning to the female of the Big Three. She did NOT just say what he thinks she just said.

"I said how come you didn't-"

"I don't think he meant that, Nejire." Mirio spoke up, yet again helping out his fellow work study student. Nejire tilted her head, oblivious as to what her friend was talking about. And then it clicked.

"Oh!" Nejire spoke up, getting head shakes of amusement from her other classmates. No matter what, if there was one thing Nejire was known for, it was being a bit of an airhead. "Mirio told me you liked writing notes on heroes, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my room so we can talk about Quirks. So…" She hovered a bit closer with a sweet smile that made Izuku's heart nearly explode. "That okay?"

' _Ohman,ohman, OHMAN! She invited me to her room. HER ROOM! T-There has to be a mistake. I get if she wants to meet, but why her room of all places? The library can work and she could always t-text me. But still, she said she likes to learn about Quirks and it would be nice to have someone talk about it with my notes… But what if she thinks my drawings are weird? I'm not an artist. Okay, don't be rude, Izuku. All you're doing is meeting up with a really, really beautiful girl… in her room… just the two of them…'_

"Is Deku okay?" Eri asked Mirio innocently as she and the others watched Izuku begin to mutter to himself, with the older ones sweatdropping.

"Is this… normal?" Tamaki asked Mirio, who could only chuckle in response.

"Yeah, he told me he does this. Sorry." Mirio said in amusement before he tapped Izuku's shoulder, snapping the younger teen out of his funk. "Dek, we gotta going, buddy."

"What?" Izuku asked before he noticed the looks everyone was giving him, making him blush in embarrassment. "I was muttering, wasn't I?"

"Yes." Everyone said in unison, though Eri merely nodded. Still, it made the situation even more embarrassing for the Ninth One for All holder.

"Sorry." Izuku apologized while scratching the back of his head before straightening himself off in front of Nejire. "I-I'd love to, Hado."

"Great!" Nejire cheered while doing a spin in the air before deactivating her Quirk, allowing her to land gracefully on the ground. "Come by my dorm at 8, kay?" Izuku merely nodded, making her smile even brighter. "See ya then, Deku~" And with that, she turned back to her friends to help her choose the outfit that will be used for the beauty pageant. Mirio nudged Izuku and Eri to exit the room, seeing as they had a tour to continue.

"Deku, are you sick?" Eri suddenly asked Izuku in concern. The third year glanced back at her and laughed.

"O-Oh no. Just… thinking a lot." Izuku replied back to the younger girl in order to avoid explaining the REAL reason for his red cheeks.

Man, tonight was going to be interesting.

' _Class 3-A Dormitory, later that night'_

' _Okay, this is actually going to happen… this is really going to happen… THIS IS REALLY GOING TO HAPPEN!'_

Those were the words Izuku continued to repeat in his head as he entered Class 3-A's dorm building, which was a ways away from his own dorm. Wearing a plain light green shirt, black shorts and his backpack, Izuku was prepared for his one on one session with Nejire Hado… alone… yeah, his brain would NOT let that go. Honestly, the dormitory looked the same as the one he and his class lived in, like he hadn't left home at all. He noticed some of the other students of Class 3-A, who looked at him in slight confusion, though regardless, they gave him a wave.

"Midoriya." Izuku stopped in his tracks as he turned his head, only to see Tamaki leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets.

"Oh, hello, Amajiki." Izuku greeted politely, to which Tamaki nodded before stepping forward, gesturing Izuku to follow. Confused, Izuku merely followed, wondering where they were going. "Where are we-"

"Hado wanted me to bring you to her room." Tamaki interrupted without looking back, leading Izuku to the elevator. The two entered before Tamaki pressed the number two, causing the doors to close. Silence took over between the two, making them feel very, VERY awkward. Come to think of it: they never REALLY interacted before, even during the whole Eri rescue Op. Though they both had issues blending in, it still never brought them to a real conversation, and being in an elevator made things worse.

"So… Hado asked you to take me to her room. That's nice of you." Izuku said in hopes of getting rid of the tension.

"She and Mirio are my best friends. If they need anything, I'd do what I can to help." Tamaki answered honestly, his lips quirking up a bit at the thought of his classmates. "Besides… she hasn't stopped talking about you."

"H-Huh?" Izuku couldn't help but ask in surprise. Nejire Hado, one of the most popular girls in UA, TALKED about him of all people?

"It's true." Tamaki said as the elevator reached the second floor, allowing him and Izuku to continue walking. "Ever since she saw you and Todoroki fight in the Sports Festival, she's been dying to meet you one on one to ask about your Quirk. How strong you can punch and why it always hurt you to use. But considering everything that happened with the work study, those plans changed." Soon, the two reached the second door towards the end of the hallway, which meant they arrived. "I'm sorry if she's a bit overbearing."

"Oh no, that's fine." Izuku said while waving his hand with a nervous smile. "I can be like that sometimes when I overthink."

"I noticed." Tamaki said rather bluntly, getting a sweatdrop from Izuku. "But, I still feel like I should warn you."

"Thanks, Amajiki. I appreciate it." Izuku said with a smile, while the older student returned slightly before he walked away, leaving Izuku alone. _'Okay, this isn't anything bad. Just go in there and talk to Hado. That's it. Just do it!'_ Taking a deep breath through his nose, Izuku reached out to knock on the door…

… Only for it to open.

"Hey, hey, hey! There you are!" Nejire said with a big smile, catching the greenette off guard. Out of her dress from before, she now wore a loose grey shirt with a black skirt and long black socks. "I was wondering when you were gonna show up. I guess I should've given you my number. Sorry!"

"O-Oh, that's okay. Amajiki helped me out." Izuku said while scratching the back of his head. "S-So, should we-"

"Come in!" Before he could finish, Nejire grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside her room, though he did stumble a bit from her surprising strength. He quickly regained his composure as Nejire closed the door.

Once Izuku raised his head, he was given the shock of his life.

The best way to describe Nejire Hado's bedroom would be… colorful. No, that isn't really the right word, but it's the best thing this author can do.

The walls had MULTIPLE posters of different Pro Heroes, from All Might(obviously), to Ryukyu, to Kamui Woods. All four walls in her room were just littered with posters and it was honestly… not that surprising. Honestly, it reminded him a lot of his own room and that was refreshing.

Not only that, Nejire had a large black bean bag on the corner, a deck that had a radio and laptop on it, a round light blue rug in the middle of the room, and her bed, which had an bright blue blanket with clouds on it. But what caught him off hard was a grey stuffed rabbit lying on the pillow. _'Wow, now I know how it felt when everyone came to my room.'_ Izuku thought in amazement.

"Deku, is something wrong?" Nejire suddenly spoke up, leaning in a bit while titling her head cutely.

"Your room… It's… really nice." Izuku confessed before giving her a sheepish smile. "Actually, it's a lot like my room."

"Really? You have a bunch of posters in it too? Who do you have on your wall? I know Mirio said you were a big All Might fan, but what about other heroes? Mt. Lady? Death Arms? Fourth Kind? Hawks? And do you have any collectables?" Nejire bombarded him with multiple questions, not giving him a moment to answer.

' _Well, I knew what I was getting into.'_ Izuku thought to himself with a sweatdrop before he showed Nejire his backpack, stopping her rant.

"Oh, you brought your notes? Well take them out!" Nejire said in a chipper tone, as if she couldn't hold back her interest. Though initially surprised, Izuku opened his backpack regardless, taking out his Hero's Journal.

"H-Here. These are just a few notes I told from class. I hope it's enough." Izuku admitted nervously. He was hoping this wouldn't make him look like too much of a nerd, especially since Nejire of all people was reading his journal. Taking the book off his hands, Nejire opened the first few pages, reading through all the details with a serious expression. Something that made Izuku's heart skip a beat. _'Wow. She's kinda cute when she's serious. GUAH! WHY WOULD I THINK LIKE THAT?!'_

"Deku." Nejire spoke up with a serious tone, getting his attention. Izuku gulped as he looked at her rather stoic expression.

"Y-Yeah?" Izuku questioned nervously. Oh great, now she was going to criticize him for these notes and call him a-

"I LOVE THESE!" Nejire blurted out, her expression changed to more of a happy one.

"... Eh?" Okay, this was a surprise.

"You write so much about the different Quirks you've seen, and your drawings are really good!" Nejire complimented before showing him the page with Katsuki Bakugo in his hero costume. "I like how you wrote down Bakugo's strengths and weaknesses while also talking about how his hero costume helps him fight. Storing sweat into those gauntlets so they can make an even bigger explosion? That sounds amazing!" She then gave him a warm smile.

"R-Really? Wow… t-thanks Hado." Izuku admitted with an embarrassed blush. She was really giving him a lot more credit than he actually deserved. "I-I did write some notes for y-you, Togata and Amajiki." Both teens widened their eyes, one in shock while the other was in excitement. Nejire didn't even waste a second as she began skimming through the pages. "W-Wait! I'm not-"

"Oh. My. God." Nejire said in surprise before she started to giggle. "This is so cute!" She showed him a page with a drawing of her in hero hero costume. "But you did forget to add the little horns on my head. That's a must."

"Right, s-sorry." Izuku apologized, even though there wasn't necessarily a reason to do that. Of course, he would add that little detail when this was done since Nejire would expect it now. "Y-You have notes too, right?"

"Tons! Give me a sec." Quickly giving back his Hero's Journal, Nejire ran to her desk, opening one of the drawers before taking out a large folder. She then realized something as she turned towards Izuku. "You can sit on my bed if you want."

"Thanks." Izuku said before he took a seat on her bed. Smiling, Nejire walked towards the bed and sat next to her fellow hero in training.

"Check this out!" Nejire said in a happy tone. Izuku looked down at the folder and let out a surprised gasp.

"O-Oh, wow." Was all Izuku could say as he looked at the multiple pages of notes Nejire had written… and there were a lot.

Some of the sheets looked rather old while many still had space for more writing. The names of each pro hero Nejire had taken interest in were written on the top and on the side were questions she had for each of them.

"You wouldn't believe how much paper I used." Nejire said while scratching her head with a carefree smile. "My parents had to cut down my allowance a bit because I was buying so much paper."

"This is… wow." Izuku said as he continued to read through her notes. So many details were caught that even he didn't notice while watching videos online or witnessing hero vs villain fights. "You took a lot of time to write everything down, didn't you?"

"Yup. I just love heroes." Nejire said with a dreamy sigh, lying back so she could relax on her comfy bed. "There are so many Quirks that I haven't seen before, and I wanna write them all down. Sure, it might take a long time, but-"

"It's worth seeing them." Izuku finished as he looked back at her with a smile. It was one of nervousness, but of admiration. "You're like me, you know that, Hado? We both want to write about all the Quirks we can see and try our best to be heroes. It's like with the beauty pageant: you want to try your best to win. To go Plus Ultra. That's why I really respect you." He then clenched a fist while giving her an even bigger smile, one that even made Nejire blush a bit. "So let's give it everything we've got for this School Festival, and for Eri!"

"OH MY GOD! URARAKA WAS RIGHT~~!" Nejire suddenly squealed out and before Izuku could do anything, she sat up and wrapped him in a big hug, rubbing her cheek against his. "YOU ARE CUTE WHEN YOU SMILE!"

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-"

ERROR. ERROR. IZUKU MIDORIYA HAS MALFUNCTIONED DUE TO CLOSE PROXIMITIES WITH HUMAN FEMALE. REBOOT HAS BEGUN. PLEASE WAIT TEN SECONDS BEFORE REACTIVATING YOUR IZUKU UNIT.

Unfortunately, Izuku's mind completely shut down the moment Nejire's arms touched his arms, along with her chest being pressed against his. Not only that, but now she was nuzzling against his cheek like a cat, and IT WAS TOO FREAKING CUTE!

REBOOT IN FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE.

"H-H-Hado?! W-Why are y-you…" Izuku couldn't even form the right words to speak. This sudden embrace caught him off guard so hard.

"Uraraka and Asui told me about how much they like you, and now I see why. You are just too cute!" Nejire said as she hugged him even tighter, making him blush brighter, to the point he looked like a stop light. "Your green hair and freckles are already cute, but the way you talk about heroes and how you fought against the giant Chisaki is too much for me. No wonder I like you."

"... What?"

It was at this moment Nejire widened her eyes in shock, realizing her blunder as she pulled away from Izuku. "O-Oh, ummmm, I… I didn't…" If the hug was a surprise, then the sight of Nejire Hado looking embarrassed was a massive shock. What reason did she have to feel this way? "Okay, screw it. I LIKE YOU, DEKU!"

"... Again, what?" Izuku repeated with a high pitch squeal, his cheeks glowing brighter.

"Well…" Looking down, Nejire began poking her fingers as a way to calm herself. "It's just… what's NOT to like about you? Your hair is really nice, your freckles are adorable, that smile can help make anyone's day, not to mention how cool your Quirk is and how nice you are." The more Nejire complimented Izuku, the redder he got. Was he really all those things? "Plus, you were so awesome in the Sports Festival against Todoroki. I mean you could have won, but you were trying to get him to use his fire! And the way you two just tried to hit each other was crazy! Even crazier than my first year when I sent that guy flying."

' _She sent a guy flying?'_ Izuku couldn't help but think in bewilderment. He would have to ask about that after this little rant about how dateable he was… which is still an odd thing to think of. "Ummm, H-Hado?"

"Hmm?" Nejire stopped her rant as she looked back at Izuku. "Yeah?"

"You… aren't joking about this, are you?" Izuku asked in a sad tone, much to her surprise.

"What? Why would I lie, Deku?" Nejire asked, concern laced in her voice. Did she sound like she was lying? No, there's no way she would ever make up what she told him.

"It's just… no one would ever go for someone like me." Izuku confessed with a heavy sigh, looking down at his lap. "I never really told anyone, but… I was kind of a loser back in Middle School. No one wanted to be friends with me and since I was always alone, I never had the courage to tell any of the girls I liked how I felt. And when I did, they would just laugh and walk away. Maybe they just saw me as a boring guy who wouldn't be a good boyfriend. After a while, I guess I just gave up on trying to date and focus on my school work." A dry chuckle escaped Izuku's lips as he looked at his scarred hand. "UA might be different, but I'm just afraid of dating because I don't want to go through that again."

Unbeknownst to him, Nejire felt close to just crying on the spot. How dare anyone make fun of a person as sweet as Deku! He would never hurt anyone and always tried to do the right thing, and this was the thanks he got? So unfair!

"I never even had my first kiss. That's how little I know about dating." Izuku finished before he realized what he said and gave Nejire a forced smile. "Sorry. I shouldn't be bothering you with all this." However, Nejire didn't say anything as her hair shadowed her expression, making Izuku feel worried. "Hado?" Now fully concerned, Izuku hesitantly reached out to shake her shoulder… only for the member of the Big Three to grab his cheeks. Before he could ask her what was up, Nejire leaned in.

And pressed her lips against Izuku's as hard as she could.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?!" All Izuku could muster was a muffled gasp, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as his mind tried to comprehend what was happening.

Nejire Hado. The most popular and gorgeous girl in UA. Wanted by every guy in the school and even some girls.

Was kissing him, plain old Izuku Midoriya. The least sawed after guy in all of Japan.

How did things even come to this?

He wanted to say something. To push her off(gently, of course) and ask why in God's green Earth would she ever kiss him. And yet… he couldn't, or rather he didn't WANT to stop it.

Her soft lips, the way they tasted like vanilla, her periwinkle long hair, her cute eyes… EVERYTHING about her was amazing.

Slowly, Izuku began closing his eyes, accepting Nejire's kiss and did his best to recuperate it, though given his lack of experience, he was stumbling. However, Nejire didn't seem to mind and simply continued the kiss for a good three minutes before eventually pulling away. Both students were panting, blushes on their cheeks as they tried to find their voice.

"That… Was… Wow…" Was all Izuku could see, his heart beating as fast as a train. That was an intense three minutes of kissing. He was honestly worried he would pass out from lack of oxygen. "But… why did-"

"Because you said you never kissed a girl." Nejire replied, twirling a long of her hair while giving him a sympathetic expression. "No one liked you and still, you keot going. That's not fair to someone like you, Deku. So that's why I… did that." Even mentioning the kiss made Nejire blush. "Besides… I never kissed anyone too."

Okay, he could handle her being a Quirk fanatic like him. He could handle being in her room. Hell, he could even handle her admitting to liking him. But hearing that THIS was not just his frist kiss, about also HERS?!

"How? You're Nejire Hado!" Izuku spoke up while standing up, looking down at her in shock. "You're the most popular and beautiful girl in UA, and you still haven't kissed anyone? That's so-"

"Weird? I guess it is." Nejire said while fiddling with her thumbs. "I just never really got around to dating, like you. Sure, there were some boys who gave me presents and stuff, but I never really liked them that way. And… I would always get embarrassed when they did and end up running away. I know it's silly, but how was I supposed to act?"She raised her head and gave a sheepish smile. "That didn't sound like anything heroic, huh?"

"N-No! I get it. But still…" Izuku looked away while trying to find the right words. "If we went to the same school… I-I would have… I would've… Ummm…"

"Asked me out?" Nejire finished for him, giving him a slightly surprised expression.

"Yeah… though I'm pretty sure I would've passed out just thinking about you." Izuku confessed before his eyes widened. "I-I mean not that you aren't unattractive or a-anything! I just wouldn't have the c-courage to talk to you! Not to mention how p-popular and nice you are!" Nejire blinked a bit before she started laughing. This wasn't mock laughter, but genuine laughter, and it made Izuku feel a bit better.

"Uraraka should've said you were funny too." Nejire said as she ceased her laughter, giving Izuku a bright smile. "But thanks, Deku. It really means a lot to hear you say that."

"N-No problem, Hado. But you can call me Midoriya, you know." Izuku said as his cheeks finally began to cool down. Nejire took a moment to consider Izuku's words.

"Nope." She said with a small 'pop' at the end, surprising her guest.

"Nope?" Izuku repated in confusion.

"Deku sounds way cuter." Nejire reasoned while giving him a small wink, which of course caused him to blush again. "See? Just saying it makes your cheeks look every cuter. I could just pinch them!"

"Please don't." Izuku begged, though even he couldn't stop the smile growing on his face. He was so glad Nejire Hado didn't see him as a nerd and even came to like him.

Of course, the kiss was still on his mind and for some reason, he wanted more.

"Ummm, Hado?" Izuku asked nervously, getting her attention. "C-C-Can we…"

"Yeah?" Nejire slowly leaned in, her eyes holding nothing but curiosity.

"C-Can we… kiss again?" Izuku finally said, looking away to avoid anymore embrassment. Damn, he just had his first kiss and yet now he wanted more. God, if he was turning into Mineta, then that meant he reached the lowest point possible.

"Woah, Deku. I didn't know you were so forward." Nejire said in a dramatic tone, putting a hand over her heart while widening her eyes. "Don't you think I, a maiden with virgin lips, have had enough?" It took all her willpower not to burst out in laughter at the sight of Izuku's shocked expression. She was just teasing the guy just to see how he'd react, and she was glad she did it.

"N-N-N-NO! I D-DIDN'T MEAN TO SOUND LIKE A C-CREEP!" Izuku then began bowing towards her while muttering multiple 'sorries' in hopes she would forgive him.

"FFFFFFFFFFFF, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Unable to hold it in, Nejire began laughing as loud as she could, falling on her bed while kicking her feet in the air multiple times. "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! BUT YOU'RE TOO FUNNY!"

"W-What?" Izuku said in utter confusion before his eyes widened in realization. She was TEASING HIM? Wow, how could not realize this?! "That's not funny."

"YES IT IS!" Nejire said between laughs.

"No it isn't." Izuku said with a frown as he stood up, looking down at Nejire in disapproval. However, Nejire simply kept laughing at his reaction. Honestly, being teased at wasn't something Izuku was used too, yet he didn't necessarily have anything against the beauty in front of him.

A thought then occurred in his mind. And while he wouldn't normally do this, he felt a bit more relax when with Nejire, so she wouldn't mind… right?

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Izuku began to lean closer to Nejire, his hands open and ready to attack.

"Hahahahaha… Okay… I'm done." Nejire, finally ending her little laughing session, opened her eyes… only to see a serious Izuku coming down towards her. "D-Deku?"

"It's payback time, Hado." Was all he said before he reached down…

And proceeded to mercilessly tickle the Wave Quirk user.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nejire once again began to laugh, yet this time, she wasn't given any choice as her lowerclassmen tickled her ribs effectively, fingers dancing along her clothed skin. "DEKU, PLEASE, HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Say you're s-sorry." Izuku tried to demand, even with the blush on his cheeks as he began wiggling his fingers underneath Nejire's armpits, making her laugh even more to the point she dragged him into bed. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he did want to get even with her… which seemed to be working.

"N-NEVER!" Nejire called out laughing, tears running down her eyes as she tried to free herself. Of course, considering how powerful his Quirk was, Izuku must have been jacked to a T, which explained why she couldn't escape so easily.

"A-Apologize!" Izuku asked again, a smile slowly appearing on his face as he was finding her laughter rather amusing. _'I wonder how she'd feel in Nighteye's… Okay, don't finish that thought, Izuku.'_ After a few minutes of tickles, Nejire reached her limit.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'M SORRY FOR TEASING YOU!" Nejire blurted out, getting a nod from Izuku before he finally released her from her 'prison.' The periwinkle hair colored girl began panting in order to catch her breath before she looked up at Izuku with a sly smile. "Geez… Deku… you really… know… how… to make… a girl… laugh…"

"S-Sorry. But I thought it would be fun." Izuku confessed with a sheepish grin before he realized the position they were in.

Izuku was above Nejire, hands on both sides of her head and their faces a few inches away from one other. If he just leaned in, they could kiss again.

"You're an interesting guy, Deku." Nejire spoke up with a smile. "Funny, cute, and nice. That's what I'm looking for."

"R-Really?" Izuku said in an almost hopeful tone. Wow, if Nejire Hado would admit to liking him, then maybe… maybe his chances of romance in UA weren't as slim as he thought. "So… does that mean-"

"If you want a kiss, cutie…" Nejire started before her smile shifted a bit, turning to a sort of challenging smirk. "Then come and get it~"

If there was one thing Izuku Midoriya would not do, it's walking away from a challenge, even for the benefit of others. Not once did he ever do anything for his needs because he followed All Might's ideology.

But now? Being with this beautiful girl under him, the same girl who took his first kiss and confessed her interest in has changed that.

For once in his life, Izuku Midoriya was going to do something for himself.

 **(LEMON BEGIN)**

Without warning, Izuku claimed Nejire's sweet lips with his own, surprising her a bit before she began recuperating it, wrapping her arms around his neck. They both let out moans of pleasure as they held each other as tightly as they could. Neither cared about the people outside. All that mattered to them was the taste of the other's lips. _'Should I… open my mouth?'_ Izuku thought as he recalled watching one of his mom's Soap Operas, more specifically the moment where the main characters kissed. He could remember the man opening his mouth so that their kiss can be even more intense, and considering what he and Nejire were doing, maybe he should experiment a bit.

Parting his mouth a bit, Izuku thrusted his tongue inside of Nejire's mouth and much to his relief, she allowed him access. Their tongues began caressing one another, the taste of each other's mouth was intoxicating.

"Mmmmmm…" Nejire pulled away from the kiss, letting out a small moan as she looked at Izuku with half open eyes. "Even I didn't expect that. You're full of surprises."

"J-Just trying to make you feel better." Izuku admitted, savoring the taste of the girl beneath him. God, the more they kissed, the more he wanted. Was it just because they like-liked each other or was it because his hormones were finally about to bloom?

You know what? He honestly didn't care more. He WANTED her now.

Taking a bit of a risk, Izuku opened his mouth… and latched it onto the right side of Nejire's neck, causing her to gasp in shock. "DEKU?!" She yelped as the green haired teen began peppering her neck with kisses. Okay, she was surprised by the french kiss, but neck kissing was something else. It was so out of character. So weird…

And yet, so good.

Izuku wasn't sucking on her neck to leave a hickey like most horny teens would. Rather, he was simply just giving her butterfly kisses and if she was being honest with herself: it felt really, really good. Small moans began to escape Nejire's lips as she grabbed her bed sheets tightly, trying to keep herself from going insane in pleasure. "Don't… don't stop…" She said with a whimper, her left hand holding his head so he could continue. Not wanting to disappoint, Izuku kissed her neck, up and down, finding her sweet spots and causing her to moan louder.

' _W-Wow, I can't believe I'm kissing her neck. And she LIKES IT!'_ Izuku thought, half in embarrassment and half in excitement. Sure, it was against some of his morals, but both he and she were enjoying this and didn't everyone say to do this you liked? Yeah, yeah it was okay… he hoped.

However, he was surprised when a hand began to rub his chest. And the culprit was none other than Nejire Hado. Pulling away from his assault, Izuku looked down at her with some confusion. "Hado?" Instead of answering, Nejire grabbed the bottom of Izuku's shirt before pulling it right off his body, giving her a sight she would not forget.

"Oh my god… YOU'RE SO RIPPED, DEKU!" Nejire commented, taking in the sight of Izuku's six pack, broad shoulders and muscular chest. She did see Mirio shirtless more than once, yet seeing the otherwise adorable Izuku having the body of a bodybuilder was a treat to behold.

Suddenly, she envied the girls in Class 1-A.

"Ummm, ummm…" And of course, Izuku was embarrassed as all hell to have his shirt being ripped off by a hot, sexy girl… did he just think she was sexy? GUAH, he really is turning into Mineta! He then jumped a bit as Nejire started running her fingers along his chest, taking in the feeling of his hard muscles as long as she wanted.

"Mmmmm, you're so bad, Deku." Nejire teased with a smirk.

"H-How?" Izuku said in a shiver. Before he could get a response, Nejire suddenly flipped them over, with her on top this time. "HAD-"

"Ssssssshhhhhh…" Nejire put a finger on his lips, silencing him from screaming. "No more talking, Deku-kun~"

"DWKU-KON?!" Izuku muffled behind the finger in shock. Being called by his hero name was one thing, but adding 'Kun' to it was something else.

"A little something to make you sound extra cute." Nejire said with a cute wink, making Izuku gulp nervously. "It isn't fair that you're the only one without a shirt."

' _Wait… she's not about to-'_ Izuku's thoughts came true as Nejire removed her finger from his mouth before grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it off her body. The ninth user of One For All felt his breath hitch at the sight of Nejire's smooth looking skin, along with her large breasts behind her dark blue bra. He might have seen Yaoyorozu and Hatsume's cleavage more than a few times, but seeing clothed breasts just a few inches from his body was more than enough to make his pants feel a little tighter in a certain area. "Oh… my…"

"Like what you see?" Nejire couldn't help but ask in a seductive tone. She knew how much of an effect she had on the boys around her, and judging by the nod Izuku gave her, he was under her spell. "How are they?"

"They're… r-really… b-big." Izuku dumbly said, his brain shutting down at the sight in front of him. Before, he looked away from her as a courtesy. But since their little session started, he couldn't take his eyes away from her beauty. No one could really blame the guy for that.

"Touch them."

"HUH?!" Now he must be going insane because he would have sworn she said-

"I. Said. Touch. Them." Nejire repeated slowly, giggling at his reaction. "Like I said, it wasn't fair that you were the only one without a shirt. And since I did touch your chest, it's only right you should do the same. So…" Leaning in, she teased him by shaking her chest a bit, with Izuku following every moment. "Go ahead, Deku-Kun."

' _I have to be dead. I have to be. This all has to be some kind of heaven… or maybe it's hell.'_ Izuku thought as he felt his heart pounding like a jackhammer. He was given permission to touch a place that so many guys in UA have ever dreamed off.

And he wasn't going to lose this chance.

Sitting up a bit so his head was at the level of Nejire's chest, Izuku reached out and took hold of each one, marveling their size. "W-Wow, I can't even hold them all the w-way." Izuku muttered to himself. Even behind the bra, her breasts felt really soft, like he was holding a rubber ball. Taking a dare, Izuku gently squeezed Nejire's boobs, causing her to moan quietly. "Does that… feel g-good?"

"Yes." Nejire whispered as she smiled at him. "It's okay, Deku-kun. They're yours to play with."

" _Yours to play it… Yours to play with…"_

Those words kept replaying in Izuku's mind over and over again as he looked down at Nejire's bountiful boobs. She was going to let him play with them however he wanted. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if it was Christmas somewhere because this was a gift he wasn't going to forget.

Filled with determination, Izuku did the unthinkable and buried his face in the middle of her chest, causing Nejire to gasp in pleasure. He didn't stop there as his hands began fondling her breasts, squeezing them hard to see if he could get a reaction from her while simultaneously giving her butterfly kisses. Hearing her moans of pleasure only increased the fire inside of Izuku as he doubled his efforts, covering the top of her breasts with his saliva due to the kisses. _'I'm actually doing it. I'm actually making her moan. ME!'_ A feeling of pride entered Izuku's heart as he began to suck on the top of Nejire's breast, making her hiss in pleasure.

"Dirty… trick… Deku-kun…" Nejire slightly whined, though she wasn't denying how much this felt good. Not everyone knew this, but Nejire's breasts were actually rather sensitive, so having Izuku grope and kiss her girls was making her go crazy, in a good way. A thought came up in her mind, which both excited and scared her a bit. _'Oh well, life's a game of chances.'_ Taking a deep breath, Nejire reached from behind and began to fiddle with the back of her bra, though Izuku wasn't paying attention.

*SNAP*

With a flick of her wrist, Nejire unclipped her bra, something that Izuku DID notice. "H-Hado?" Izuku asked as he pulled away.

But the moment he did… Nejire's bra slid down and Izuku was given a sacred sight.

In front of his face were the naked breasts of Nejire Hado. They were so much bigger than they appeared to be, easily a DD cup size. Her nipples were slightly hard and the rest of her breast, for some reason, shined brightly in front of him.

' _Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm in heaven.'_ Was what Izuku was thinking of as he continued to look at them with shock and awe.

"Deku-kun? I didn't break you, did I?" Nejire asked with a small giggle. Of course he would react this way, but it was still amusing nonetheless. A small part of her was telling her to cover up, but being the outgoing girl she was, Nejire just unclipped her bra without hesitation. It would be a miracle if Izuku didn't pass ou- "AAAHHHHH!"

However, Izuku didn't freeze up at all. Instead, he moved his head and latched his mouth onto her left nipple, sucking on it. His other hand shot up and grabbed on her other breast, fondling it as hard as he could. And with the bra gone, Izuku was able to feel Nejire's boob in full and needless to say, he was glad. They were even softer than he thought, and her pink nipple was so irresistible, he couldn't get enough of it! Like a hungry infant, Izuku suckled as hard as he could, licking it with his tongue while pulling on it. Nejire lost all her confidence and became nothing but a moaning mess, holding Izuku's head so he could keep going. "Mmmmm, Deku-kun! Don't… nyah… don't stop." She moaned out with her eyes shut tightly. God, why did it feel good to have her breasts sucked? And why didn't anyone tell her about this years ago?!

Izuku pulled away from Nejire's left breast, only to latch onto her right one, nibbling on it with his teeth. A shiver ran down the Wave Quirk user's spine as Izuku continued to lavish her breasts with attention. Gritting her teeth, Nejire unconsciously began to rock herself against Izuku's private area… only to feel something pressed against her legs.

"D-Deku-kun, is that…" Nejire questioned as she looked down at the teen, only for him to continue sucking on her breasts. She could have sworn she felt something long and hard against her… wait, that could only mean… he was THAT turned on?! With an idea crossing her mind, Nejire reached down and grabbed the long rod she felt, causing Izuku to pull away and gasp.

"Guah!" Izuku pulled away from his little paradise as he left his most private spot being grabbed.

"Oh, so it IS your little trooper." Nejire teased with a smirk, slowly stroking Izuku's penis, making him groan a bit. "Did you hear that?"

"H-Hear… What?" Izuku muttered as he grabbed a hold of the sheets to simulate himself.

"I hear 'let me out! I wanna have fun too!' Right. Down. There." Nejire said as she moved back a bit, revealing Izuku's rather large pitch ten, her hand holding a firm grip on it. Izuku felt his embarrassment skyrocket as he stared at his erection. Of course he was turned on, but he didn't want her attention on his member. Before he could say anything, Nejire grabbed both sides of his shorts and pulled them down in one swipe.

And almost got hit in the face by Izuku's 'little' friend.

"Oh. My. God." Were the only moves Nejire could say in regards to Izuku's free penis… which was rather large.

Standing a good eight inches was the cock of Izuku Midoriya. A vein could be vaguely seen on the side and a small bush of dark green pubic hair could be seen around his testicles. No one would ever expect a guy like him to have a rather large member, and Nejire was no exception.

"Ummm, H-Hado, are you o-okay?" Izuku asked with a stutter, feeling all the confidence he had while sucking on her breasts disappearing as he was now fully nude. He was honestly worried that his penis wouldn't be big enough, or it was too big that she called him a freak. A part of him wanted to blame One For All, though that would be silly, obviously.

"I can't believe it… YOU HAVE THE EXCALIBUR!" Nejire called out with wide eyes, much to Izuku's confusion.

"I-I'm sorry?" Izuku asked, utterly confused.

"Maybe this is a side effect of your Quirk. I guess that would make sense with a power like yours." Nejire theorized before she reached out and grabbed his member, causing him to yelp in surprise. "Wow, it's really warm."

"H-H-Hado…" Said girl smiled at the way Izuku said her name, his face twisting a bit in pleasure. Nejire then began to slowly stroke Izuku's cock, making sure he felt every movement so he would not forget. Much to her amusement, he began to groan while lying down, gritting his teeth with each stroke she made on his member. No one had ever touched his penis like this and having a girl like Nejire pleasuring him made Izuku feel like he was on top of the world.

"Want me to go faster?" Nejire asked seductively, to which Izuku nodded without hesitation. With that, she continued to stroke him off in a much faster face, a bit of precum leaking out from the tip. "That's it, Deku-kun. Just relax and let me help you." Truth be told, Nejire was also feeling a bit hot from this little session. Doing such things with a cute, yet hot boy was making her hormones go crazy, and now that she had her hands on his penis, she couldn't get enough of him! Feeling some hot and wet drip on her palm, Nejire looked at the tip and noticed the small drips of cum leaking out.

"D-Don't… stop… Hado…" Izuku moaned softly, scrunching his face a few times. How could she be this good when she hadn't even kissed anyone before? She was probably following her instincts like he was when he was sucking her breasts. However, Izuku gasped even louder as he felt something long lick the tip of his penis, getting him to look down. "Did you just…"

"Mmmmm." Nejire let out a small moan as she took in the taste of Izuku's cum. "Salty, but not that bad. Me likey!" Izuku couldn't believe she actually LICKED his cock, though the feeling of her tongue was pleasurable. "Mind if I have some more?"

"Ummmm, s-sure?" Izuku said reluctantly, getting a big smile from the periwinkle haired beauty before she took his cock into her mouth. The moment she did this, Izuku's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he lied back down. She was sucking him off. Taking it his penis and licking it like it was a popsicle. _'Izuku, just let it happen'_ His Id told him as low groans escaped his throat, telling Nejire how much of a good job she was doing. With a drive to pleasure him, Nejire decided to fondle his balls, making him moan even more as his toes curled up. Because of the size of his member, she couldn't take it all in, but she didn't need to due to the moans Izuku was producing.

' _Who knew he could sound so cute and sexy at the same time?'_ Nejire thought to herself in amusement as she continued to suck harder. The only noise in Nejire Hado's room was her slurping and Izuku's moans of pleasure. Luckily, the walls were soundproof enough so that no one outside could hear them. A dirty thought came up in her mind yet again as she pulled away from Izuku's cock, much to his disappointment.

"Why did you stop?" Izuku asked in mild frustration, only to widen his eyes as Nejire lifted her breasts up with a seductive tone.

"I thought these would help make you feel better. Don't you think?" Nejire asked with a wink. Izuku gulped hard, the thought of her using her large boobs on his cock was a lot more alluring than he would care to admit. "All you have to do is ask and I'll do it."

"Ummm, H-Hado…" Izuku began, only for her to shake her head.

"Nope. You have to call me Nejire-chan from now on." Nejire said while wagging her finger with one hand and stroking Izuku off with the other. Izuku felt a bit dirty to use her hero name for sex, but if she was okay with that, then who was he to deny her?

"N-Nejire-chan… please use your b-b-b-boobs." Izuku stuttered, making Nejire's heart skip a bit at how cute he was.

"Yes sir!" Nejire said in a giddy tone before she spread her breasts open and squeezed them around Izuku's penis, causing him to gasp for the umptenth time tonight. Making sure the tip was popping out of the top, Nejire began moving her breasts up and down in a steady rhythm, a squish sound emerging with each stroke. Looking down, Nejire spat on Izuku's cock before licking the tip whenever it was close.

"H-H-Holy shit!" Izuku suddenly blurted up, unaware of his curse. The pleasure he was feeling was getting out of hand, tears running down the side of his eyes. It was beginning to be too much for All Might's successor as something was building inside. He didn't know WHAT it was, but he knew he was getting close. Nejire was surprised when Izuku suddenly began to thrust inside her cleavage, making her breasts feel even hotter. "Nejire-chan… IT'S COMING!"

"Hang in there, sweetie." Nejire said before she increased her pace, with Izuku trying to match it with his thrusts. Due to his added effort, his cock would occasionally touch her chin, leaking more and more cum on her girls. "O-Okay, LET IT OUT!"

Given permission, Izuku let out a deep groan and one last thrust before he finally came.

And boy did he cum.

Nejire gasped as she felt hot, white liquid shot out of Izuku's dick, spraying her breasts and face in the sticky substance. It didn't stop there as Izuku continued to shoot rope after rope of cum onto Nejire. Eventually, he stopped and began to pant like a dog who hasn't had water in weeks. "Oh… Wow… that was… wow…"

"Wow, Deku-kun. You really know how to go all out." Nejire said, still stunned by the amount of semen Izuku 's cock shot out. Her face, breasts, stomach and even some of her bed was covered in the white substance.

"Sorry… I… I can clean… it up." Izuku said between breaths as he looked at nejire… who was currently slurping up his cum like yogurt, making him blush. _'Okay… That is actually a little hot.'_

"No way am I letting this go to waste!" Nejire said as she continued to lick away the remnants of his semen until she was finally clean. She looked down at her bed and pouted. "Awww, and I just had these washed." Noticing Izuku about to apologize, she giggled while shaking her head. "I'm kidding, sweetie. Don't worry about that. Although…" Her smile turned seductive as she began to circle his chest. "There IS a way you can pay me back… stand up." Nervous and intrigue, Izuku slid off the bed, standing up while looking down at Nejire in confusion. She then laid on her back, giving him a suggestive, one finger on her chin while the other held her head. "I've been doing all the work, so now it's your turn."

"Y-You want to pull down your s-skirt?" Izuku asked in shock and arousal. After everything he and Nejire did, having the chance to pleasure her was something he wasn't going to pass up.

"I need help, Deku-kun. And only you can do it." Nejire said while giving him a pout. "Please~"

Izuku practically pounced on Nejire, capturing her lips in another lustful kiss, much to her joy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they continued their liplock, Izuku slid his hand up and groped her breasts, his fingers sinking deep into her flesh, making her moan. Izuku surprised Nejire yet again as he began sucking on Nejire's tongue, his fingers twisting her already erect nipple. Pulling away with a string of saliva between their mouths, Izuku once again attacked Nejire's neck with kisses, though much to her shock, he instead started sucking on it.

"OH GOD!" Nejire didn't know how, but having him feast on her neck was turning her on more. He was sure to leave a mark on her neck and while he wouldn't want to harm her in any way, his Id was going on overdrive. Izuku ceased with his assault on Nejire's neck(giving the hickey he gave her a kiss and an apology), he lowered himself to her breasts, taking a moment to stare at them.

"A-Are they… heavy?" Izuku had to ask, making Nejire raise her brow.

"Are my boobs heavy? Not really." Nejire answered honestly. Izuku simply continued to stare at her girls in admiration, much to her amusement. "Are they really that interesting?"

"They're yours, so of course they'd be amazing." Izuku confessed as he gave her a genuine expression, making her blush. He then buried his face between them, squeezing them as hard as he could while kissing them. Pulling away, Izuku pushed Nejire's breasts together, making her nipples rub against one another before taking both of them in his mouth. Nejire moaned loudly as Izuku sucked on her nipples with gusto, making sure they both got the attention they deserved. Pulling on the nipples as hard as he could, Izuku released them, watching them jiggle Nejire's breasts. He then began to kiss Nejire's stomach, slowly lowering himself down as the upperclassman moaned with each touch of his lips. Soon, he finally reached his destination: Nejire's lower regions. Yet after all he and Nejire did to one another over the course of tonight, after all the groping and kissing, he still felt a bit nervous about this.

"Go ahead. Take it off." Nejire practically begged, panting a bit as she wanted this to continue. Gulping a bit, Izuku reached out and grabbed the zipper to her skirt, pulling it down to reveal Nejire's black panties. "I said take. It. Off." Slowly, Izuku's eyes widened in realization as he stared at her panties. Gathering all the courage he had, Izuku reached out, grabbing the sides of the underwear before sliding it off, revealing Nejire Hado's vagina, along with her small patch of light blue pubic hair. "Well?"

"I-I-I don't know what to say." Izuku confessed as he stared at her most private part, tossing her panties to the other side of the room. He never thought he would ever get the chance to see such a sight, despite learning about the human body in middle school. For some reason, her exposed sex looked alluring to the hero in training. "D-Do I… touch it?"

"Touch, lick. You can do whatever you want, Deku-kun." Nejire said while spreading her legs, giving Izuku an even more exciting look at her pussy. Unable to hold anything back, Izuku grabbed her thighs, rubbing them gently with his thumbs before he leaned in.

' _O-Okay. Just l-lick it and see how she t-tastes.'_ Izuku told himself mentally as he slowly opened his mouth, his hot breath brushing against Nejire's pussy, making him gasp. "Here goes n-nothing." With a deep breath through his nose, Izuku thrusted his tongue in and gave Nejire's vagina an experimental lick.

Just a lick caused Nejire to gasp sharply. "Oh god, Deku-kun!" Nejire gasped out with a loud gasp, holding her sheets. All he did was lick her vagina and it was already driving her crazy. Was she also sensitive down there? Was this how Deku felt when she sucked him off? So many questions that could be answered later.

"You taste… really good, Nejire-chan." Izuku said while lifting his head a bit so he could look at her pleasure filled expression. Seeing how effective his tongue was, Izuku held Nejire's thighs tighter before he began licking as much of her pussy as he could, tasting her juice vigorously. Because of this assault, Nejire turned to a moaning mess, reaching down to hold Izuku's head so he wouldn't pull away.

' _HOLY SHIT, HE'S EATING ME OUT!'_ Nejire thought, her mind slowly going blank as Izuku's tongue explored her insides. His skills with his tongue were insane and feeling his nose rubs against her clitoris was driving her crazy. Quickly grabbing her pillow, Nejire put it over her face to avoid screaming too loudly. All Izuku could hear was Nejire's muffled screams and that was boosting his confidence even more.

After a few minutes, Nejire finally reached her limit.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Nejire screamed into her pillow as loud as she could, spraying Izuku's face with her own cum, causing him to pull away in shock. Following Nejire's example when he came, Izuku began licking the substance, taking in the taste as much as he could. If he had to be honest, he wouldn't mind taste her cum every now and then.

 **(LEMON END)**

"Oh no… I really am turning into Mineta." Izuku said in dismay out loud, though luckily Nejire didn't say anything. In fact, she was lying on her bed, her chest rising every now and then to show that she was exhausted. "Nejire-chan?"

"Deku… I think… I'm done… for tonight." Nejire admitted while removing her pillow, showing off her red and sweaty face.

"Yeah. I should probably be getting back to my dorm." Izuku said, though his tone did hold a bit of sadness behind them. He was really enjoying this, but if they kept going, then things might get REALLY crazy and he wasn't going to do that to Nejire. However, just as he was about to stand up, Nejire grabbed his hand.

"Deku-kun, I still need help." Nejire said in a low tone, much to his confusion. "Can you sleep with me tonight?"

"S-S-Sleep with you?!" Izuku stuttered in shock. "B-But we don't have a c-condom and w-what if someone like Amajiki-"

"I didn't mean that. Pervert." Nejire joked with a smile, still finding amusement in his embarrassed face. "I meant could we cuddle for tonight? After what we did, I don't… wanna be alone." She then softened her expression, looking at Izuku with hopeful eyes. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he wasn't feeling like going back to his room, especially since his legs felt weak. And having the chance to cuddle with Nejire Hado was not something he was about to pass up.

"Sure, Nejire-chan." Izuku finally said with a smile, which she returned. He quickly put on his boxers and handed Nejire her panties back before turning off the lights to the room. Slipping into bed with Nejire, Izuku wrapped his arms around her waist, staring at her beautiful eyes. "D-Did anyone tell you how beautiful your eyes are?"

"Maybe three times a week." Nejire joked as the two laughed. "I still can't believe we did this. I bet you're a monster if we kept going."

"I-I hope not." Izuku said with a nervous chuckle before a thought occurred. "Ummm, Nejire-chan? Would you like to… go on a date?" Nejire looked at Izuku in surprise for a moment before giggling.

"Deku, we made out, took each other's clothes off and tasted each other's privates, yet NOW you wanna ask me out?" Nejire asked, getting Izuku to look down in shame before she flicked his nose. "Kidding. I'd love to, Deku." Hearing this, Izuku's eyes perked up before he smiled, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Good night, Nejire-chan."

"Good night, Deku-kun."

And with that, the two fell asleep. Their little activity would not be shared with anyone… for the time being.

 **Well… that was hot. Not going to lie, this lemon was on my mind for a long time, ever seen I saw Izuku and Nejire interacting in some stories and in the anime and thought 'God, they could be a really interesting couple.' So I thought about how they could lead to a lemon and that's how this chapter was made. Not they did NOT go all the way as they are still teenagers and thus need to keep their virginity safe until the right time, or if they have a condom. Still, I hope you guys liked this one shot.**

 **Stay safe out there. We will get through this virus epidemic if we help each. I'm praying to all of you and please tell me any one shots you wanna see and possibly the scenario that can lead to it.**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
